All I want is you
by ginNharry
Summary: Lena pulling away from Supergirl, comes as a wake up call to Kara. The maiden of steel realizes that the reason why she finds it so difficult to accept Lena pulling away is because she is in love with the CEO. And that she wants Lena to love all of her. Not just Kara Danvers but Supergirl as well. And so she comes up with a plan to woo Lena as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first foray into this OTP. Please do review if you like it. Story will alternate between Kara and Lena's POV

She hovered high over the spires of National City, with her arms limp by her sides, eyes closed and lips slightly parted to taste the clean coolness of air, unpolluted at this altitude by the smoke and dirt of the city beneath her feet.

She cast out her senses, listening to the sounds of the city beneath her…the clink of a wineglass gently held within Alex's lithe fingers, the sound of Lois impatiently pounding away at her laptop, the quiet chirping of an ant building a nest, and then the quick and steady heartbeat of the one woman, whose distance from her, was the reason behind the dreary painful beat of her own heart…Lena Luthor

How had it come to this? How had she let this happen? She, Kara Zor-el, who had always believed in paving her own way...how had she let the distrust of others, dictate her actions to such an extent, that she had willingly lied to the woman, whose hold on heart she was only now beginning to comprehend. She was only now beginning to realize that Lena meant more to her than a friend, or a lonely woman in need of protection against a cruel world that had condemned her to unjut isolation.

Opening her eyes, Kara peered through the mists of wispy clouds, through the walls of high rises, past the balcony, and into the office of Lena Luthor.

She sat there, with her stilettos kicked off, jaw clenched in evident frustration, as she stared down at a contract, furiously striking out words, circling and commenting no doubt at the inadequacy of the person, who had the balls to send her the contract. Kara felt a trickle of amusement seep through her heart, quickening its pace.

Lena leaned back and pulled at the elastic, releasing her hair from its ponytail, and her sable hair tumbled about her shoulders. Kara's heart missed a beat. Her fingers itched to run through those coal black tresses and kiss away the tightness she saw in Lena's mouth. But above all, she wanted those clear green eyes to sparkle at her, supergirl, with happiness and triumph, just as they did whenever they paired together to bring down National city's villains.

How could she have been so blind? Every villain they had taken down, every save, whether it was Sam or Mon-el, was because Lena had contributed something vital to their success, helping not just her but the DEO. She had vindicated herself and proved herself an invaluable ally time and time again. And yet, she, Kara Zor-el refused to trust her, and sent James on a foolhardy mission. James, her supposed friend, who was behind bars, and with Lena.

James, who made her heart hurt like it never did, not even when she saw Mon-el with Imra. And James, who made her feel numb everytime he saw her casually wrap his arm around Lena. Why had she never noticed how much she craved being the person who had the largest claim on Lena's heart? How could she have taken it so for granted? And what must Lena think of her, Kara Danvers? She had pulled away, shutting off every time she had seen James and Lena together. Unable to dredge up the bright smile that came naturally, everytime she saw her friend. Now, when she looked at Lena, all she felt was a dark unending gulf of longing, and desperation at having missed her chance to tell her best friend who she was, and how she truly felt about the woman.

Sighing, she searched once more for the sound of Len a's heartbeat. She inhaled sharply, when green eyes stared back at her.

Kara exhaled slowly. She was too far away for Lena to be able to see her.

She took a deep breath, and searched Lena's gaze, feeling her heart quicken at the innocent openness in those eyes. In that moment, Kara knew that no matter how much it drove a wedge between them, Lena deserved to know the truth about her. She deserved to know that she held the trust of not only Kara Danvers, but Supergirl as well. And it was time for her to fight for Lena, because she would likely go crazy, if she didn't get to see Lena look at her with that adoring sparkle, she got only when she was looking at her Kara Danvers, or that joyous triumphant gaze when she and supergirl kicked some serious ass.

She cast her senses out yet again. The city was quiet today, and it looked like it would stay that way for awhile. It was time to set in motion her plan to find her way back into Lena's heart. Her eyes found Lena one last time. Smiling softly, she turned and flew away.

-xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Lena watched the blue speck shoot across the sky. Her heart beat out a slow dirge of anger and sorrow. Despite her best efforts, the superhero refused to trust her. All her life she had been working herself to the bone, to earn the validation and affection of those she admired…Lillian, Lex and now supergirl. And all of them had withheld the approbation she so richly deserved.

Looking down glumly, she examined her hands clenched tightly on the railing. Forcing herself to relax, she released her iron grip, and shot the blue speck one last glare. It was time to stop trying so hard. It was time she drew happiness from doing what was right for its own sake, and not because it would draw a smile from the blond angel.

It was also time for Lena to learn to love herself, as it appeared that even James, the latest in her string of dead beat boyfriends, couldn't put their relationship ahead of his own pride. She had time and again offered to find a way to keep him put of jail. But he had preferred jail and his own pride over the chance of staying with Lena, and the chance for them to figure out their relationship together. Sighing, Lena rubbed the aching muscles of her neck.

She supposed that she should feel a little more than the slight twinge of sadness that came with realization that James wasn't as invested as she had hoped he would be. But the truth was Lena hadn't been all that much into their relationship either.

How could she be? When the person whom she wanted the most had gradually started pulling away from her. If Lena were being completely honest, she knew that James was just a poor replacement for the grand canyon sized hole, Kara Danvers had left behind, when she slowly stopped returning Lena's calls, or stopped dropping in for lunch dates, or just well smiling at Lena.

Frowning, Lena took her phone in her hand and unconsciously scrolled through her contact list. Stopping at Kara's name, Lena took a shaky breath. There she was. Sunny smile, kind laughing eyes, and crinkly nose. Stroking her thumb gently down the picture, Lena swallowed her longing for her best friend. No matter how pure and strong Kara was, she was only human. How could she ever forgive Lena for banishing, the love of her life Mon-el? It was selfish of Lena to expect that.

Sighing, Lena put the phone down and walked away. It was just like her to take what was best in her life and taint it. It was time for her to realize that Kara wasn't coming back with her sunny smile, happy eyes and warm hugs. It was time for her to slowly accept and learn to live a life without Kara Danvers in it.

Walking over to her desk, she bent down to retrieve her heels. There would be no more work today. All Lena now wanted was to unwind with a glass of wine and a nice long bath.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Ms. Luthor?"

Startled, Lena abruptly spun around to the sight of Supergirl majestically descending down on her balcony. Despite herself, the brunette couldn't stop her heart from missing a beat at the sight of the hero's glorious blond mane, her high cheek bones, her intelligent blue eyes or the tautness of muscle rippling through her arms and abs.

Irritated with herself, Lena swallowed past her attraction and said tersely "What do you want Supergirl?"

Satisfied at the twinge of hurt she saw on the angel's face, Lena turned around and sat on her chair. When no reply came, Lena turned to face the hero and raised an eyebrow.

Amused at the way her eyebrow startled the invulnerable hero out of her stupor, Lena watched as Supergirl took one step forward cautiously.

"Ms. Luthor…Lena, I know that you are upset with me, and you're right I should have told you myself about what I asked Guardian to do, and apologized for what I did, and not after I got caught…I am sorry Lena"

Annoyed at the way the low and serious tone of the hero affected her body, Lena said "We've been through this before Supergirl...i don't give a shit anymore"

Standing up to gather her purse, Lena missed the look of hurt that flashed across Supergirl's face.

"Lena, I know I hurt you…And I don't expect you to forgive me…but I do want you to know that I trust you, Lena"

Scoffing, Lena turned around sharply to face the maiden of steel "Trust me! Stop lying to me like everybody else! Of course, you don't trust me…if you had, you wouldn't have accused me of developing tech, which was clearly meant to imprison reign, as tech that was intended to be used against you! You wouldn't have sent Guardian on a mission that was explicitly targeted at me!"

Drawing a breath, she saw the superhero approach her cautiously with both hands held out. Lena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

Observing her closed off stance, Supergirl glumly stopped and her arms fell loosely to her sides "I am sorry Lena…tell me… how can I make it up to you?"

Lena turned to look at the superhero. Blue eyes filled with sincerity and overwhelming guilt met hers. A wave of heady power passed through Lena. She knew that the superhero was vulnerable, pliable and would cave in to anything she asked

"If you really trust me, then tell me.. who you are…what is your name"

The blond angel looked back at her. Lena saw a moment of hesitation in her eyes, before they were replaced with steely determination. A wave of revulsion passed through her. Why was she being so manipulative? The superhero had done what she most likely would have done had their places been interchanged. No matter how much she had been hurt, the superhero did not deserve to be manipulated. No matter what, Lena could never deny that Supergirl had the city's best interests at heart, and had done more good for its citizens than she would ever be able to in her lifetime

Observing that the superhero was about to speak, Lena held up a hand and said "Stop!..I don't want to know"

Watching the confusion in the superhero's eyes, Lena said "Knowing who you really are would make whatever this is between us, far more personal that I can handle right now, supergirl..i don't want to know…"

Steeling herself against the hurt she saw in the angel's eyes she said softly "Thank you for making the effort to try to mend whatever it is that's between us. But I am tired Supergirl…Of people expecting me to be evil just because of the family I come from. And I am tired of having to prove myself to be trustworthy over and over again, to the world, to superman and to yoU. I have had enough!…from now on if you need my assistance with world ending crises, then I am happy to help…but barring that please do not seek me out again..from now on if I do the right thing, it is because I want to, and not because I seek yours or superman's approval"

She saw the maiden of steel, step forward urgently with mouth open and anguished eyes as Lena put the final nail in their coffin. She held her hand up "I am sorry supergirl..i know this is not what you wanted"

Sparing her one last watery smile, she said softly "Its like you said…from now on…I am going to be my own hero " Lena turned away, hoping that the superhero would take the hint and fly away

"Lena, in my eyes you are already a hero"

Shocked by the quiet statement, Lena turned back and looked at the blond angel

Blue eyes filled with regret, smiled back at her "There aren't many people who stand up to me…those that stand up to me know who I really am without the cape…you are the only one, who despite not knowing who I really am, that stands up to me…and I respect that…I respect you… for that… like a lot!"

Smiling at Lena's obvious confusion, the blond angel took a quiet step and cupped Lena's cheek. Blue eyes filled with longing peered intently into her own "You are a hero Lena Luthor..i don't know if I could've stood up to my mother, had I been in your shoes"

Feeling her heart stutter and race, Lena swallowed and choked out "Why? Why does it matter so much what I think of you? I am just another Luthor"

Running her thumb gently down Lena's cheek, Supergirl leaned down and kissed Lena's forehead. "No you're not. You're Lena, the woman who stood up against her own mother, and the woman who always does what is right without flinching, even if it means she will lose the love and affection of those who mean the most to her"

Backing away, the blond angel looked intently at her… those blue eyes refusing to break contact with Lena's. Entranced by the intensity in them, Lena barely registered the superheroes' words "I know you may not understand right now, but your trust and friendship mean a great deal to me…and I promise you this Lena, I will win both back… and more"

The brunette swallowed at the promise of more she saw in the superheroes eyes. Smirking slightly, Supergirl hovered for a second, before she looked away and sped out in a breathtaking display of power.

That night when she finally succumbed to exhaustion, and closed her eyes, the last thing she heard was that quiet voice sounding in the night, and the quiet promise that had been spoken

"This isn't over…"


	2. Chapter 2

Lena rolled her eyes in annoyance as the lawyer from Edge Industries droned on and on. She tapped her pen impatiently against the notepad in front of her, and peered at the stock ticker on the screen before her. The sign of "Breaking News" flashed across the channel and then the scene cut to a reporter excitedly shouting

"And here we are at Capitol…Superman and Supergirl are exiting the building"

Lena spoke quickly into the phone and hung up, without waiting for a reply.

"Superman! Superman! How are you feeling today with the Nation's latest push to include more aliens into the workforce?"

Superman looked like he was about to speak, before he looked up and smiled.

The maiden of steel landed next to him with so much grace that Lena forgot to swallow for an instant. Supergirl shot her cousin a quick grin and answered "I think it's amazing and long overdue. None of us, aliens, see this planet as anything but our own. We look at this country as our home, and its people as our people"

Superman smiled and affectionately squeezed Supergirl's shoulder. The maiden of steel shot him a sunny smile, and wrapped an arm around his waist. The reporter asked "Superman! You both obviously share a close bond..has it come under any strain due to Supergirls association with Lena Luthor?"

Superman dropped his hand from Supergirl and frowned, searching the anxious gaze of the maiden of steel. He said quietly "I love my cousin unconditionally" Smiling softly at the loving smile the reply earned him, he said "I also trust her judgement, and if she says that Lena Luthor is no threat, then I believe her"

The reporter looked skeptically at Superman, and then took a step back in fear at the stink eye, supergirl was giving him.

Supergirl said in a quiet authoritative tone that went straight between Lena's legs "Lena Luthor is one of the best people I've ever met, and should be an inspiration to all of us…it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your own family and put them behind bars...I trust her unconditionally. To me she is a reminder of all that is good in humanity…a reminder of the reason behind why I fight so hard, so that everyone as selfless, courageous and kind as she is gets a better chance at life"

Supergirl turned to look at the camera and smiled. For a moment, Lena felt that the superhero was looking right at her. It felt like her heart had stopped beating. Looking away from the screen, Lena muted the screen, and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach, trying to quell the butterflies that had erupted in her stomach.

What did the superhero want with her? The way she had spoken about her, was far too personal and implied far more of a connection between them, than she was comfortable with. Why was Supergirl so intent on pursuing her? Because no matter how hard she tried, Lena couldn't deny that this was more than attraction. Had this been about a quick tumble in the sheets, things would have been easier. But this was more. So much more. The longing she had seen in those blue eyes was something else. They seemed to ask the world of Lena. They begged for understanding, and the kind of love that occurs only once and lasts as long as a lifetime.

Shuddering at the storm she sensed brewing between them, Lena reached and quickly downed the glass of water on her table.

The sound of footsteps outside her office and the shrill tones of her secretary had her spinning around "Ms. Danvers! She is very busy on a phone call and.."

The door was flung open, and in came Kara, throwing her a rare smile that she hadn't seen in ages. Lena felt joy and warmth spread, and her heartbeat quicken at the sight.

"Kara! What a pleasant surprise? Did Snapper send you? Do you need a quote?"

Confused at the guilty look on her friends face, Lena waited for an explanation

Kara bit her lip, and looked meekly down at her foot, before scuffing it adorably against the carpet "Well…not exactly…is it ok if I came here for a purely personal reason? Oh God! I should have called before barging in, right?" Not waiting for Lena's reply, Kara nodded to herself and turned back around, already making her way out of the door before Lena could process what was happening, and continued speaking "I'll call you after work today. You look like.." she said gesturing up and down Lena's body "real busy! Ok? Ok then, I'll see you later!" she said with her hand already on the door knob

Lena's brain finally caught up with what was happening. Reaching out quickly, she snagged Kara's shoulder, which she then realised was bare from the beautiful sleeveless blue dress she was wearing.

Stunned by the hard musculature beneath her fingertips, Lena momentarily lost track of what she was about to say, until she met confused blue eyes. Releasing her grip, Lena tried for a smile, which was instantly returned. At ease with the happiness, she saw shining from her friends eyes, Lena laughed and said "I am not that busy..C'mon in! What's up? I haven't seen you in a while"

Striding over to the couch, Lena sat down and patted the cushion next to her. She saw Kara guiltily bite her lip and come sit down next to her. The two women turned facing each other, relaxing and smiling at the familiarity of their poses, and the memories of the countless conversations that it brought forth

Kara smiled and shifted closer to Lena, reaching out for Lena's hand. Holding it tightly between her own, she said "I am sorry Lena.."

Lena felt the warmth Kara was rubbing into her hands, spread to her entire body, bringing a bone deep contentment with it "I know that I have been a little distant for awhile now…and I know that I must have hurt you?"

Kara paused and peered anxiously over her glasses at Lena. Feeling the icy stab of abandonment twist in her heart, Lena fought against the anger, her usual defense mechanism, and focused on their joined hands.

Striving to keep her voice steady, she looked back at Kara and asked gently "Why did you?"

Kara let go off her hand and turned away from Lena. Clenching her hands together as if in prayer, the blonde reporter bent forward and pursed her lips.

Alarmed at the pain she saw in the lines on Kara's forehead, Lena moved forwards quickly and gently stroked Kara's back soothingly "Hey! Its okay, if you don't want to talk about it..i am just..i am just glad you are here at all..i have really missed you Kara"

Kara frowned and sat up abruptly, throwing off Lena's arm unconsciously with her motion. She looked angry with herself, as she got up and began to pace up and down Lena's office

The CEO looked at her perturbed, and got up to say something but was stopped when Kara turned back to look at her.

"Lena…I'm scared"Her eyes filled with unshed tears and bottom lips trembling

Of all the things she had expected her best friend to say, this was not it. The blinding fear she saw in her best friend's eyes had the CEO move forward quickly. With 2 long strides, she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her friend in a tight hug.

She felt white hot fury rise within her at the thought of anyone instilling this kind of fear in Kara's eyes. Pure, innocent Kara, whom she would gladly die a million times defending against all the evil in the world if she had to.

"Hey!..Hey..whatever it is..it's okay..we can handle it together…I've got you.."

Feeling tears soak her shirt, Lena tightened the hug and gently swayed them, murmuring nonsensical words of comfort into her friends ears.

Sensing Kara begin to move away, Lena loosened her hold and looked down at the reporter. Kara refused to meet her eyes, and instead tugged her hand, and led her back to the couch

Lena sat with a fierce scowl on her face, and said tersely "Who is threatening you?"

Lena relaxed as the blonde reporter laughed at what must have undoubtedly been a thunderous expression on her face.

The blonde reporter squeezed her hand and looked down "Its not like that Lena…I'm not in danger..at least not of the physical kind"

Puzzled by the anguish she saw in Kara's eyes, Lena moved forwards and wiped the tears away from Kara's eyes "Then what is it Sweety? I am just going to keep assuming the worst, unless you tell me..i can't help you unless you tell me what it is that has you so upset"

Kara swallowed and looked down, seemingly drawing strength from their joined hands. Lena felt a ripple of unfiltered affection pass through her at the sight.

Kara looked back up "Lena, do you trust me?"

Puzzled, Lena nodded back at her "You know I do, Kara"

Looking away, Kara said "Lena, you mean a great deal to me. There are things that I want to tell you about me that I haven't…things which could change the way you look at me..and I'm afraid Lena..i'm so afraid of losing you"

Kara reached forwards and gently cupped her cheek "I can't stand the thought of not having you in my life, Lena"

Puzzled and anxious, Lena leaned into Kara's hand "Kara…I can't imagine that there's anything in this world that would make me pull away from you.."

Smiling gently at the reporter, she tried for a light tone "You're my best friend Kar…I'm not letting you get away that easy, unless you ate all the pot stickers in National City?"

Kara laughed despite herself, and looked intently at Lena "I want to tell you Lena, but can you give me time to tell you the way I need to? Can you trust me enough to know that no matter what, that I've always only wanted what's best for you, and for us to come out of this intact? Will you allow me this?"

Lena frowned. Never before had someone asked her for unconditional trust. But looking into Kara's tear filled eyes, she already knew the answer. This woman was all she had that brought joy and happiness in her life. No matter what happened, her heart was already lost to Kara. And after all, what was love without trust.

She smiled back softly at the stricken woman and nodded "Alright…I don't want to lose you either, Kara…you take all the time you need"

Kara lunged forwards and wrapped Lena in a crushing embrace. Chuckling slightly at the blonde woman, Lena felt her heart settle and drum a steady beat, as she relaxed in the arms of the woman she loved, and took in her sweet lavender scent.

Releasing her hold, Kara smiled a smile so brilliant, that Lena swore she had never seen before. Relief surrounded the reporter, as she cheerfully made her way back to Lena's table and took out Chinese food from her bag "Thanks Lena, and I got you lunch, because well…you don't eat lunch unless I'm around..and you know what they say, lunch is the most important meal of the day"

Laughing, Lena smoothed down her skirt as she made her way back to Kara "That's breakfast you dork! What did you get?"

The blonde reporter's eyes twinkled back at her "I got you Lo Mein and Buddhas delight…Kung Pao chicken, General Tsos tofu, fried rice and pot stickers for me"

Lena chuckled and watched affectionately as her best friend began devouring her lunch

Pausing in between a particularly large bite of pot sticker, she watched in amusement as Kara spoke around a mouthful of pot sticker " How are you holding up? Must be hard with James in jail"

Unsure how to answer her best friend, especially considering that she had gone to her apartment for seeking permission to date the man in question, she said sheepishly "Well, I am not as upset as I should be?"

Afraid of the recrimination she knew she would see in Kara's eyes, she resolutely looked at her veggies and stabbed at them viciously, until Kara's hand coming to rest on top of her own, startled her into looking back up at the reporters eyes.

Understanding blue eyes peered back at her "Its ok Lena…I'm your friend too...and I'm sorry that things didn't work out between the two of you"

Swallowing past her food, Lena said "I've known for awhile now that he wasn't the right man for me..i just needed him to fill this hole I felt for sometime"

Concerned eyes looked back at her. Lena smiled thinly and said "I was feeling particularly alone at that time, what with you busy with work and my fallout with supergirl"

Watching the self-recrimination build in Kara's eyes, she quickly reached out and covered her best friends hands "Hey! Its ok Kara…you don't have to explain anything to me"

Kara swallowed and looked up at Lena with an achingly soft smile "I don't deserve you Lee..thank you for being my friend"

Touched, Lena squeezed her best friends hand and stole a potsticker from her plate "Well I guess this potsticker makes up for it then"

Laughing, Kara said "Had it been anyone other than you Lee, stealing potstickers would have meant war"

The two smiled at each other goofily and continued eating, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them

Until Lena felt the reporters eyes on her, while savoring a particularly succulent piece of broccoli,.

She looked up to see Kara's chopstick half way between her mouth and the bowl, kung pao sauce slowly dripping from her chopstick onto the reporters lap, as Kara looked down dazedly at Lena's lips.

It wasn't that Lena was completely unware of Kara's attraction to her. She had seen the woman look surreptitiously at her boobs, and had felt the reporters eyes linger on her rear when she walked away. But there was also the unfortunate evidence that the reporter was straight, considering that her dating list consisted exclusively of members of the male variety. However, that didn't mean Lena couldn't have a little fun teasing the cute reporter when she had the chance

Smirking, Lena slowly brought her hand up and ate the broccoli, greatly enjoying the way Kara seemed utterly entranced by the slow slip and slide of her red lips. Unable to resist, Lena said in a sultry tone "Are you enjoying the show, Ms. Danvers?"

Startled by Lena's voice, Kara's eyes met her own and she gave Lena a sheepish smile, before looking away quickly. Straightening up, the reporter nervously adjusted her glasses and looked down at her food, before looking back up abruptly and locking her gaze with Lena

Taken aback by the determination and quiet confidence she saw in those normally quiet blue eyes, Lena inhaled sharply.

The reporter smiled softly and set her chopstick down. Reaching out across the table, she covered Lena's hand with her own and asked quietly "Would you like to come over to my place tonight, Lee? Just you and me? I'll order you a nice large veggie pizza, and we can have ourselves a star wars marathon"

Lena's brain felt completely fogged. She briefly wondered, how was it possible that she could solve differential equations in her sleep, but not even a single neuron fired in her brain when Kara… her sweet and shy Kara, looked at her like that…as though she had all the confidence in the world.

Not trusting herself to speak, Lena nodded.

The excitement and happiness she saw in Kara's eyes in reply, expelled any doubt that she had ever had in her mind about her love for the girl She grinned and nodded at the appropriate intervals as the reporter chattered at her incessantly, as she stood up, gathered her things and let herself out of Lena's office

xx-xx—xx-xx-xx

Kara paced nervously inside her apartment. Why had she done that? Why had she put herself in a situation where she would have to be alone with Lena? How was she supposed to hold herself back, when all she wanted to do was pull Lena into her lap and never stop kissing her?

She had no doubt in her mind that Lena wanted her as well. She was blind to many things, especially about the way she had felt towards Lena all this time, but she had never been blind to the affection and suppressed longing that shone from Lena's eyes, every time the CEO looked at her.

Even if she had been oblivious to the way Lena looked at her, she couldn't help but hear how Lena's heartbeat quickened every time Kara walked into the room, or how it slowed to a gentle rhythm every time they were in each other's arms, or how it stopped every time she would find Kara closer than she had expected.

It wasn't that Kara didn't want to be alone with Lena. She wanted that above all else. But she wanted to be with Lena with no secrets between them. And how was she supposed to restrain herself, when Lena would no doubt snuggle with her during their marathon movie session, her warmth seeping into Kara's body, her expensive lotus scent driving her crazy and those sparkling blue eyes drowning Kara in a sea of emotions. How was she supposed to stop herself from kissing Lena?

Wait, was she allowed to kiss Lena? Had she made it clear to her that this was a date? Thinking back, Kara slapped herself hard on the forehead. No, all she had said was that the two of them should hang out. Besides, this shouldn't be their first date. Lena deserved romance, candelight and expensive French wine. Not vegan pizza and lite beer

Nodding firmly to herself, she muttered under her breath.

"This is not a date, Kara Zor-el. Keep it in your pants. This is not a date…keep it in your pants"

Repeating the mantra over and over, she desperately used the rhythm to calm herself.

The sound of the doorbell ringing, shattered the weak veneer of calm she had so desperately tried to create.

She walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. "Relax. You're supergirl. You got this" and then as an afterthought "keep it in your pants" Nodding firmly to herself, and wiping her sweaty palms against her pants, she flung open the door and put on her best smile

Lena stood before her, a vision in a dress as red as her lipstick. Her coal black hair falling in gentle waves about her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkling in amusement at Kara's stunned expression.

Remembering to collect her jaw from the ground, Kara opened the door and said in a hoarse voice "Come in".

A/N: Please do review if you like the story..kinda dissapointed from the lack of reviews last time


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response guys! Thank you, each and every one of you, who left reviews. I confess that i didn't even check my page for reviews until today, because i wasn't expecting to see any. And then when i checked there were so many! I had to write this chapter quickly and post it as my thank you to all you kind readers. Hope you enjoy, and please do not forget to review if you liked it**

Lena twirled the glass of scotch she held in her hands, watching as drops of the amber liquid, collected and accelerated in one single stream towards the center of the glass, only to be caught in the small whirlpool that had formed there. Mouth quirked in slight amusement, Lena thought that the currents she saw in the glass, were an appropriate metaphor for the whirlpool of emotions that Kara Danvers inspired within her.

The blonde reporter had come into her life, capturing Lena's attention, when she had emphatically answered yes to Lena's plea for understanding that she was only trying to make a name for herself outside the family. She had swept Lena up, with her offer of friendship, filling the greys of the business world that consumed Lena's life, with brilliant color (even though it was in pastels). And then she had gone and given Lena that one gift, which she had craved above all else, ever since the day she had found herself clutching a teddy bear on the Luthor's doorstep. She had made Lena feel safe.

How then was Lena supposed to have stopped herself from falling in love with her?

How was she supposed to talk herself out of these gigantic monumental feelings she had, for her best friend?

Sighing, Lena downed the contents of the glass in one gulp and looked outside. Walking over to her balcony, she searched the skies unconsciously for signs of a blue speck. Her mind wandered without permission, and came to rest on thoughts of Supergirl. She would be lying if she said that she did not find the superhero attractive. The stubborn set of her jaw, those soft golden waves and clear azure eyes, would have enthralled Da Vinci himself. But Lena wondered, how many truly bothered to see past the beautiful façade to what really made her a hero.

At one point of time, before angry recriminations and tantrums, Lena glumly admitted to herself that she had admired the hero, and perhaps she still did, despite the acrimony that had marked their recent interactions. Sighing, Lena ran a shaky hand through her hair.

She knew that no matter what, Lena would always admire the Super for her conviction, and her dogged determination in pursuing what she believed to be right. In pursuing what she wanted. Lena shivered unconsciously, as a memory of those blond eyes looking at her with undisguised want, crossed her mind.

Perhaps in a life where she had not met Kara Danvers, Lena would have given in to that want. But for now all she could draw from the hero was some inspiration. Inspiration to pursue the woman whom she had wanted from the moment she had laid eyes on her. It was time for her to make a move, before some man came along and swept Kara Danvers off her feet.

Lena threw a glance at the wall clock. She had half an hour to get ready and go get the girl.

-xx—xx-xx

If anyone asked, Lena would say that she was a woman of refined taste, probably because her upbringing had given her a definite appreciation for the finer things in life. But, Lena also knew that she was just as fully capable of enjoying the cheesy heartiness of a big belly burger, as much as the dulcet mellifluous tones of Puccini. But Lena had never ever enjoyed anything in her short life thus far, quite as much as she enjoyed Kara's reaction to her form fitting red dress.

Feeling her heart pound against her ribs at Kara's dazed expression, Lena felt hope ignite within her chest. Perhaps, her feelings weren't as one sided as she had feared. Smirking confidently, she made it a point to brush past Kara, as she swept into the apartment. Quickly depositing the food she had brought onto the kitchen counter, she turned around and froze. Kara's gaze was lowered, as if she had been checking out her ass. She cleared her throat, and was amused instantly when Kara looked back up at her dazedly.

Lena decided then and there, that it was time for her to pull out all the stops. She would be damned if she left this apartment tonight, without stealing at least one kiss from Kara Danvers.

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked in a quiet seductive voice "Where would you like to have me?"

Kara opened and closed her mouth, before her arm raised up nervously, palm open and facing up. Lena did a silent fist pump in her mind. Kara croaked out hoarsely "What?"

Laughing, Lena said "I meant where, would you like to sit Kara!.. to eat?"

Deciding that the reporter needed a small reprieve, she broke eye contact and turned around. Swiping up the paper bag, she dangled it playfully in front of Kara, and said "I've got pot stickers!"

Amused at the way Kara's mind cleared at the mere mention of potstickers, and at the way those blue eyes instantly focused with laser like precision on the bag in her hand, Lena smiled as the reporter walked forwards, excitedly shoving her glasses up her nose

"Oh my gosh Lena! Pot stickers! You're my favorite."

Lena tried to swallow past the painful lump of emotions those innocent words caused. She chose to instead focus on watching Kara snatch the bag from her, and make her way to the couch. She smiled faintly, as the reporter sat down and patted the cushion next to her.

Making her way to the couch, she said "Please tell me that we're not watching episode 1 again. I love you, but I swear to god I cannot watch star wars from the beginning. Chronology be damned!"

Lena watched quietly as Kara froze momentarily at her indirect proclamation of love, before she hastily continued her search within the paper bag. Trying her best to not read too much into Kara's actions, Lena sat down and waited.

Kara triumphantly held up the carton of pot stickers. She exhaled a happy "Ah ha! Come to mommy" before collapsing back against the couch and blissfully sticking a pot sticker into her mouth. She caught Lena's gaze and grinned happily saying "I am willing to break tradition, but only because you got me potstickers."

Rolling her eyes at the reporter's antics, Lena scrolled through her Netflix queue and hit the "Rogue One"

Watching the opening scroll, Lena grabbed her salad, and sank bank into the cushions, feeling her body relax for the first time that day.

Spearing a piece of broccoli, Lena felt Kara's gaze on her and turned with a quizzical expression on her face. The seriousness with which the blonde reporter was studying her, was at odds with the soft smile on her lips

Kara chuckled and said "I like how relaxed you look just now. And also maybe I kinda like that it's my couch that gets you this relaxed"

Lena watched the reporter intensely, and enjoyed it immensely when her gaze made the reporter nervous, and attempt to playfully back track her earlier statement

"I mean, I actually got it from bed bath and beyond..so it's bound to be comfortable unlike the over priced leather sofa you have at your office..I know a friend who works there. I can hit him up for a discount if you want to replace that abomination of a couch in your office?"

Lena was torn. She had two options. One, play along with Kara, and gloss over the heaviness of emotions that Kara's earlier words were bound to bring forth. Or two, try and ease Kara into the confession she had felt bubbling in her throat, from the second Kara had opened the door to her with that dazed expression.

Raising a shaky hand, she gently placed her hand on Kara's knee "We both know that my being able to relax has nothing to do with the couch, and everything to do with you, Kara"

She watched with bated breath as the nervousness in those blue eyes fled abruptly to be filled with an expression of longing that felt vaguely familiar to Lena, almost as if she had seen it somewhere else before. Dismissing the thought, Lena focused on the blue eyes hidden behind thick black frames, and smiled into them. Feeling an inexplicable warmth spread in her chest at the answering smile she received, she gently cupped Kara's cheek, and placed a kiss on the other.

Seeing a light blush spread across the reporter's cheeks, Lena crowed internally. She felt Kara raise her arm, and pull her closer against her body. Snuggling contently against the reporter's side, Lena settled into eating and watching the movie.

She felt the arm around her tighten, when a scene showing a small girl abandoned by her parents came onto the screen. A wordless quiet kiss of comfort was pressed on to the top of her head. Raising her head, she saw watery blue eyes quietly regard her. Stroking Kara's cheek, Lena wondered how was it possible that the woman above her, found the strength to work through her own pain of abandonment by her parents, and found it within herself to comfort Lena. If this wasn't love, Lena didn't know what else it could be.

Feeling uncharacteristically bold, she raised up to press a small kiss at the corner of Kara's mouth, reveling in the quiet gasp that it elicited. She had never been this close to tasting Kara's lips before, and the temptation to take and just take was growing. But Lena was not a successful businesswoman for nothing. She had the patience and foresight to allow the chips she had lain, fall into the place she had designated for them

The two women watched the movie quietly. Lena looked up to see unshed tears pool in Kara's eyes, and the reporter looking unusually stricken as she saw the planet on the screen get destroyed. Lena wondered what Kara thought about the two main protagonists. Did she think that the two were in love? Did it matter to her at all that the two never even kissed before they met their untimely death. Was it the death of the planet that had so affected Kara, or that of the unrealized potential between the two leads?

Smiling softly, she caught a stray tear that had escaped, and gently rubbed them away "It's only a movie, love" She smiled as Kara's breath caught at the endearment. Finding Kara's hand, she squeezed it gently "If you don't believe me, we can just watch Inferno tomorrow. And trust me you'll feel a lot better, because spoiler alert!...she's the villain in that one"

Feeling relief spread through her at Kara's watery chuckle, she looked on affectionately as Kara rubbed her tears away with her knuckles like a small child

"I know it's just a movie, but I still feel so bad! An entire planet wiped away like that! So many lives destroyed in an instant! Don't..dont you think that's sad too?"

Lena swallowed heavily "Yes I do, but call me an old fashioned romantic if you will..but what makes me even more sad is Jyn and Cassian"

She braved a look up at Kara, who was now looking at her furtively with a wary expression on her face. Lena knew she was wading into dangerous waters here, trying as she was to draw a parallel between the unfulfilled potential of Jyn and Cassian's relationship, with their own nebulous relationship. Swallowing past her trepidation, she said "I hate that they were both so caught up in their cause, that they never had the time to explore how they feel about each other"

Kara said quietly "They didn't even like each other for the first half of the movie though, Lena. They didn't fully know each other"

Puzzling over the turn in conversation, Lena looked up to seeing Kara look back at her earnestly "What I'm trying to say Lena is that no relationship can be built without trust!"

Smiling gently, Lena said "I don't disagree. But the two came to trust each other, and fought together for the same cause in the end"

Lena watched confused, at Kara got up and began pacing restlessly "But what if, hypothetically speaking, assuming that they survived, that circumstances later came up which forced them on to opposite sides.. or…or made them view things differently? Wouldn't that be a problem? Especially if they got back to being dishonest with each other? Isn't honesty like supposed to be the bed rock of any relationship?"

Perturbed by Kara's distress, Lena got up and caught Kara's elbow, forcing her to come to a wheeling stop. Looking at those distressed and fearful blue eyes, Lena felt something within her snap. She didn't understand what was going on in Kara's head. And she didn't know how to take away the fear she saw in them, especially not when they were speaking around in circles like this. Blaming herself for not having followed a more direct approach earlier, Lena decided to throw caution to the winds. No more beating around the bush. It was time to lay her cards on the table

"Kara darling, I don't understand where you're trying to go with this. But I'm tired of talking in metaphors and circles. I am tired of doing stupid stuff like sending you flowers, buying CatCo, and letting you eat all the potstickers. Basically doing everything else instead of…"

Lena paused her courage failing her. Kara asked her breathlessly "Instead of…?"

Lena threw a surreptitious glance at Kara, who was now looking at her with so much hope and wonder that it gave her the courage to continue. "Instead of just telling you how I feel about you"

Kara gasped, and Lena was unable to stop herself from throwing a glance at wet pink lips parted in surprise.

Grasping Kara's chin, she said breathlessly "Or maybe I should just show you instead"

Closing her eyes, she leaned forwards, her lips seeking out Kara's. Only to be met with the smooth soft expanse of Kara's cheek.

Opening her eyes in shock, Lena reeled backwards and looked at Kara, who was now looking at her with so much distress and pain in her eyes. Unable to process the fact that she was the cause of it, Lena spun around and blindly searched for her purse.

She had done it again. She had taken the most beautiful aspect of her life and ruined it. She had mistaken Kara's friendship, the purity of that big heart, for something more. She was the reason behind the pain in those gentle kind blue eyes. Snatching up her purse, she wheeled back and saw Kara following close behind.

"I'm sorry Kara. I have obviously misread the signals"

Watching Kara reach for her, Lena placed a hand to Kara's chest to halt her motion. "Don't come after me"

Shaking her head, and blinking her tears back furiously, she ran out of Kara's apartment, ignoring her best friend shouting her name desperately behind her.

Slamming the car door shut, she told her driver to drive straight for home, where she knew a bottle of Lex's finest vodka was waiting, with her name on it

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Lena lay in a stupor on her couch, her hand outstretched and reaching for the bottle of vodka on her floor. She smiled stupidly at the tiny cheerful white diamonds sparkling merrily at her, in the chinks of the glass. They reminded her of the beautiful stars she saw in Kara's eyes, every time she smiled that adorable smile, which Lena had until now thought was only reserved for her. But what did she know? She had probably misunderstood that too. Kara probably smiled that way at everyone. That thought hurt more than she could handle, and had her reaching for the bottle once again that night.

A shadow descended causing the white sparkles to fade away. Rolling onto her back, Lena took in the sight of a red cape fluttering and a blonde angel looking at her with unconcealed concern

"Miss Luthor! Lena..are you..are you alright?"

Scowling, Lena huffed out "Go away!"

But the blond angel did not obey, and instead descended onto the balcony, wringing her hands in a gesture that seemed oddly familiar to Lena. Where had she seen that before?

Making her way across the apartment, the blond angel filled a glass with water and handed it over to Lena.

Lena glared at her, before she decided that she was too tired to argue, and snatched the water from the blond angel, drinking its contents fully.

Shaking away the fogginess in her brain, Lena stumbled to her feet, only to lose her balance and pitch forwards. Strong arms wrapped around her, before gently lowering her onto the couch.

Lena watched silently as the blond angel sat with her on the couch. Scowling at the familiarity with which the hero claimed a spot on the couch, Lena glared and demanded "Why are you here?"

Lena found herself irrationally satisfied at the way the blond angel swallowed nervously "I wanted to check on you. Your heartbeat was erratic"

Confused, Lena pondered over the superheroes' words "My heart beat? You were listening to my heart beat?"

She watched, enraptured by the soft beautiful smile on the super heroes face "Yes Lena. Yours is one of the only two heartbeats that I always keep a track of"

Taken aback, Lena asked "Why? Why me?"

The blonde angel reached out to brush a hair behind Lena's ears "Because the two of you are the people who mean the most to me in the entire world"

Lena found her already tenuous equilibrium slipping. Why was she so important to the blond angel? What had she ever done that inspired so much emotion in the woman?

This was going badly for Lena. She had just had her heart broken, and now here was this stupidly attractive blond angel, trying her best to get her to gamble her heart once again?

Standing up abruptly "While I'm flattered by your obvious interest in me, I don't want to hear anymore. Please leave"

She watched as the blond angel uncurled gracefully from the couch and looked at her. Unable to meet those eyes, which she knew would be filled with pain, Lena stubbornly refused to look at anything but her feet

"Alright I will leave. But I would really like to know before I go, why the thought of me is so abhorrent to you"

Lena laughed incredulously. Abhorrent! Was the super hero really so blind that she didn't know how drop dead gorgeous she was?

Here she was wallowing in her grief over Kara, who Lena would never admit sober was probably the love of her life. And despite the ache in her heart caused by the rejection of the love of her life, she had let the superhero in, hadn't she? Wasn't that a testament to how attracted she was to the superhero, in a way she probably really shouldn't be? She needed to satisfy the hero's giant ego, so she would leave Lena in peace to think about Kara.

"Abhorrent! I don't find you abhorrent! You're insanely attractive! All that golden hair and those baby blue eyes"

She watched amused as the blond angel blushed darkly.

"Then why?"

Lena sighed looking at confused blue eyes. Why she felt she owed this woman an explanation was beyond her. She decided that she would blame it on the vodka in the morning.

"Because, I am interested in someone else ok? Even if that someone else isn't interested back, doesn't mean that you can swoop in, with all your caped glory and try and sweep me off my feet! Lena Luthor is loyal! The L in Lena is for loyalty. Get it?"

She glared as the superhero smiled at her drunken rambling, and clutched her arms, steadying her. Lena held on to those toned biceps, and was for a moment fascinated by the steel like strength of them. Breaking out of her stupor, she looked up at amused blue eyes. Angry at having been caught in her ogling, she said "So there. Stop hitting on me already"

The blond angel said gently "I can't believe there is anybody foolish enough in this world to turn you down"

Lena felt her heart seize. There was nobody in the world who wanted her for who she was. They only wanted her money or her body or her money. She huffed and rolled her eyes "What do you know?"

Supergirl smiled and asked gently "Who?"

Lena sighed and sank back on to her cushions "You're not leaving unless I tell you, are you?"

The blond angel just smiled back smugly at her. Laying her head back against the cushions, Lena closed her eyes and murmured "Kara Danvers". Thoughts of distressed blue eyes hidden behind giant glasses came flooding back to her mind

"If that were true, that would make Kara Danvers the biggest idiot in the world"

Incensed beyond belief, Lena sat up ramrod straight "Kara Danvers is no idiot. She is the sweetest kindest person in existence. She is the best friend I have ever had, and the only person in this world who makes me feel safe in a way that not even you, with your stupidly toned arms and ability to shoot lasers out of your eyes, has ever made me feel"

Lena looked angrily at the blond angel. Stormy desperate eyes looked back at her "You trust her so much, when you're so unwilling to give me even the slightest portion of your trust."

Scoffing, Lena stood up and walked away "You refused to trust me just because I made Kryptonite for using against reign. And then for building a lab that was meant to help a friend in need who came to me. You used my ex to spy on me. In one instant, you chose to overlook all the battles I have fought by your side, and mistrust me because of my last name. I trusted you supergirl and you betrayed me"

She turned around and felt pity at the way the woman desperately ran her hand through her hair "A mistake that I have apologized for countless times"

Lena began to retort, only to be stopped by the conciliatory hand that the blond angel held out " I know Lena. An apology is nowhere near enough. But tell me this Lena, does she truly deserve your trust Lena, even half as much as I deserve your mistrust?"

Angry beyond belief, Lena said "Yes, she does"

Smiling smugly, Supergirl got up and stood close enough for Lena to count the stars in her eyes. Where had she seen those stars before? "Has she then never lied to you? Has she never withheld information from you?"

Without her permission, memories of flimsy excuses made as the reporter excused herself from one too many lunch dates, and of an untold secret that was supposed to change the way Lena looked at Kara, came to the forefront of her mind

Swallowing, Lena looked up only to be greeted with infuriating blue eyes, and an all too knowing smirk

"She has, hasn't she?'

Swallowing, Lena drew upon all of her experience as a seasoned business woman in the boardroom, to convert the white hot anger she felt at seeing the smugness of Supergirls smile into a cold ball of rage

She said icily with frost edged around each of her words "Be that as it may, I still trust her"

Confused at the lack of reaction from the blond angel, Lena searched those blue eyes and found herself enraptured at the tenderness she found in them. So enthralled was she, that she didn't think to push away the soft hand that reached up to cup her cheek gently.

"I regret the day I saw you with Kryptonite. That was my first mistake, to over-react in such a foolish manner, and push you into deciding that you should never trust me again…but I still can't help wonder at the unfairness of it all, Lena….You would trust her despite her countless lies and omissions, but you will not trust me because of one foolish mistake?"

Lena felt her heart thunder in her chest, as the thumb of the blond angel brushed against her lower lip, and blue eyes dipped to quietly contemplate her parted lips. When those blue eyes looked back into her eyes again, Lena found her breath stolen away with the tenderness she saw in them.

The blond angel stepped back, and Lena's arms, without her bidding, raised up to grasp the angel, but they were too late. She was already beyond the circle of her arms

She turned away and walked to the balcony. Turning around, she looked straight into Lena's eyes with steely determination "I see now that I must win back your trust, Lena. Which I will, along with your heart"

Before Lena remembered how to breathe, before she remembered how to speak, the blond angel was gone.

And then all Lena could do, was watch the blue speck for as long as she could, as it climbed higher and higher until it disappeared into the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is for AnkorB as a thank you for having been kind enough to review everytime. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. As always please do review. Seeing only 2 or 3 reviews gets very discouraging**

It was 1 p.m. Kara checked her phone for the hundredth time that day. She had left Lena 15 voice mails, and 20 text messages, and received a grand total of 0 voicemails and messages in response. Frowning to herself, Kara closed her eyes and massaged her temples gently. Until today, she had never known that it was possible for Kryptonians to get headaches.

It was 1.01 p.m. Kara checked her phone for the 101st time that day. Slamming her palms against her knees, Kara decided that she had had enough. It was time for her to confront Lena. She couldn't go another second without seeing her again. It was hard enough with Lena being on the outs with her alter-ego, but Lena always loved being around Kara Danvers. This was an entire new level of torture. Ever since the day they had first met, there had never been one single instance when Lena Luthor had gone out of her way to avoid Kara.

Kara swallowed nervously. She wouldn't have been this worried if she had fallen in love with someone else. Someone nice and docile like…Did Kara really not know anyone nice and docile? She really needed to expand her social circle a little more. Who was she kidding, she automatically gravitated to badass women. Therefore, it should come as no surprise that Lena being the queen of all bad-asses had naturally become the queen of her heart as well.

But Lena was also unfortunately a bad-ass with a tightly wound ball in chain reflex. On top of that she was also a badass with billions of dollars at her disposal. Which meant that Lena could potentially at this very instant be engineering a move for L-Corp to shift from National City to Metropolis. All because Kara, hadn't been quick enough to reassure her that her feelings were not just returned, but it was more like a 10X or 20X return. Would Lena be so upset that she would move to a different continent altogether? Would L-Corp be just as successful in New Zealand? What would Kara do in New Zealand? The crime rate was pretty low there, wasn't it? But she supposed, she could always chill out and explore where LOTR was made. That would be cool.

What was she thinking? Kara had to go and stop Lena before she moved down under. She needed a plan. A 3 pronged approach to stop Lena from freaking out

Part 1: Barge into Lena's office

Part 2: Ply her with Kale from Noonan's

Part 3: Shout out from the top of L-Corp roof that Kara Danvers loves Lena Luthor, and then kiss her until she forgets all about New Zealand

While Kara loved Part 3 the most, if she kissed Lena, then she would want to date Lena. And how was Kara supposed to date Lena without telling her that she was Supergirl? If Kara were to date Lena without telling her that she was the girl of steel, and if Lena were to later find out the truth, she would be shattered. She would consider it a betrayal and a violation, whose magnitude would be larger than anything she had had to deal with before from her brother or mother, all because it was coming from Kara. The one person she trusted beyond everyone else, the one person who made her feel safe. Things were already bad enough when Kara was just her friend and had concealed her identity. She didn't even want to think about how badly Lena would react if she were to find out that her girlfriend Kara had been keeping such a monumental secret from her. It would surely spell the end of their relationship, and Kara would be banished forever from Lena's life.

Wasn't that the fear which had stopped Kara from kissing her yesterday? It had taken every ounce of her will power to not grab Lena and crash their lips together, and instead turn her cheek.

Clenching her hair, Kara let out a frustrated growl. This double identity of hers was getting in the way of her relationship with Lena, the woman she was like 3000% certain that she would like to spend the rest of her life with. Navigating her relationship with Lena as Kara and Supergirl was going to require a lot of tact. A word that had never really been a part of her dictionary, considering that she had always had a "punch first ask questions later" kind of approach to everything in life.

She needed a better plan. She had never really expected Lena to make the first move like that. She supposed that a part of it was due to her shameless pursuit of Lena as Supergirl. Kara didn't know why but she was completely unable to restrain herself around Lena as her alter-ego. This was probably because Lena never failed to respond to Kara being completely herself, unfiltered and unhidden behind her glasses. Lena's heartbeat always sped up when Kara stood before her as Supergirl, her innate confidence and Kryptonian intelligence, inspiring a different kind of awe in Lena. Kara sighed. It was much deeper than the visceral way Lena reacted to her as supergirl. She wanted Lena to love all of her. Not just nerdy and excitable Kara Danvers, but also the innately confident, youngest member of the Kryptonian Science guild, and royal heir to the Kryptonian council, Kara Zor-El.

But then Kara also loved the tender way Lena looked at her when she was just plain old Kara Danvers. Supergirl might inspire Lena's admiration, but it was Kara Danvers who brought out Lena's love. It was Kara Danvers whom Lena turned to when the world made her feel unsafe. Kara Danvers for whom she had ordered pot stickers in the most upscale gala National City had ever witnessed. And Kara Danvers, whom she had unfailingly cuddled up to in every movie night they had had together so far. It was Kara Danvers, whom by Lena's own admission, was her favorite.

And Kara didn't know how to make Lena admit that she also wanted Supergirl, whom she continuously held to such high standards, that one betrayal was enough to convince Lena to turn away from her forever. Unlike Kara Danvers whom she had placed on such a high pedestal, whose countless mistakes she forgave and turned a blind eye to time and time again.

Which is why she couldn't help take down Kara Danvers a peg or two, when she was Supergirl. At the end of it all, she wanted Lena to understand that Kara was not infallible. She was not perfect. As both Supergirl or Kara Danvers. And loving Kara, would mean loving both Supergirl and Kara Danvers for their individual flaws as well as merits.

If she could only find a way to secure Lena's admiration for her, and win back her trust as Supergirl, things would be infinitely easier. But she also needed to ensure that Lena's love didn't lose any of its joy and warmth due to yesterday's events, which Lena must have undoubtedly perceived as a rejection from Kara.

She needed a new plan.

Part 1: Regain Lena's trust as Supergirl, and Part 2: Make sure that Lena understood in no uncertain terms that Kara Danvers was definitely definitely, more than a little interested in kissing the daylights out of Lena Luthor.

Nodding to herself, she made her way to Noonan's. It was time she picked up lunch, barged into Lena's office and let her know exactly how Kara Danvers felt about her

xx—xx—xx—xx-xx

To say that Lena was having a bad day would perhaps be the biggest understatement of all time. Supergirl's visit and Kara's rejection had caused her a sleepless night. She didn't know which was worse. Was it bad that her mind refused to let go of the image of Kara's pain filled eyes, or the fact that the image was replaced by the painful arousal she had felt when Supergirl had declared that she would "win her heart". Who did she think she was? Some kind of medieval knight? And what did that make Lena? The damsel in distress? Like hell she would subject herself to that role. The next time she saw Supergirl she would definitely be exchanging some choice words with her, and be telling her in no uncertain terms to back off! Her heart belonged to Kara and Kara alone, regardless of the fact that Kara did not want it. She had come into work that morning, furious at Supergirl for distracting her mind and heart from Kara, hoping that work would provide her with the outlet she needed to take out her frustration. Only to be proved utterly and spectacularly wrong.

There had been a board meeting to deal with, consisting of sexist white men who thought she was incapable of making decisions for her own damn company, all because of her gender. But in the end it had taken all of 10 minutes of well-placed barbs to reduce the self-satisfied pigs to a blubbering mess, which Lena supposed was satisfaction on its own.

But then the real icing on the cake had been, when she had turned on the news only to discover that her beloved brother had escaped jail once again. Surprise Surprise! When were they going to learn that you cannot contain a Luthor in any ordinary run of the mill high security prison? Sighing, she decided that this time around she would personally find a way to oversee the fortification of Lex's prison when they caught him the next time. She refused to think of the alternative, where Lex would roam free, unhindered in his single minded obsession to kill Lena for her betrayal of his radical Xenophobic anti-alien ideals.

Lena glumly ran her fingers through her high ponytail, her mind drifting once again to Kara, and the way she had looked at her with so much anguish. She didn't dare check her phone. She knew without even seeing the gadget that Kara would have undoubtedly spammed her phone with messages and voicemails.

Abruptly tired, Lena rested her forehead on her desk, allowing the cool glass to soothe her raging migraine. She would have to find a way to salvage the situation with Kara. She would move heaven and earth to make sure that Kara was comfortable with having Lena in her life, despite her now knowing of Lena's romantic hopes for her. She would much rather have Kara as a friend than not at all. A life without Kara Danvers and her sunny smile was unthinkable, and infinitely worse than contemplating what it would feel like to be murdered by her own brother. Laughing at herself, Lena wondered when had she grown so soft that her love for a woman and her concern for said woman's happiness, outweighed all concerns of her life being threatened perhaps the most unhinged criminal of all time? Her own beloved brother

She supposed that a vase of yellow roses delivered to CatCo would do? Yellow roses meant friendship, didn't they? Would Kara see it as Lena's attempt to apologize, and a gesture that she wanted nothing more than what Kara was willing to give, even if it was only friendship. Feeling her already fractured heart crack a little more, Lena reached for her intercom, making up her mind to summon her secretary for placing the order. Only to stop when she heard her voice outside the door

"Ms. Danvers…Ms. Danvers! Kara! I have express directions that no one is allowed in today. You can't go in there!"

"Oh that doesn't mean me Eve! You're new here, so you probably don't know. I've always had blanket permission to see Lena whenever I want"

"Kara…She told me today morning to let no one in today, and specifically to not let YOU in"

Wincing at the way, her secretary pointedly told Kara to back off, Lena felt her heart throb painfully. Kara would surely take the hint and go away. She was a good friend. She would understand that Lena needed some space and time to sort out her feelings, and not push her way in. But Lena couldn't help hope that Kara would come in anyway, only so that Lena could replace the last memory she had of Kara's teary eyes with a new one of Kara hopefully smiling at her.

And then she heard footsteps. Angry footsteps, right outside her door, before it was flung open and Kara was marching in. Marching in or perhaps stalking in was a better word for it, with every line of her stiff body emanating fury, and her secretary following close behind and apologizing profusely to Lena

Kara crossed the room in three gigantic strides, messenger bag slinging dangerously from her elbow, as she made her way to Lena's desk, and slammed her hands down on it.

"What do you mean you don't want to see me, SPECIFICALLY?" she said enunciating every single word clearly and forcefully

Lena had never seen the reporter this mad at anyone before, let alone her, and god help her but the sight did things her. The sight of Kara, with her cheeks flushed, and eyes narrowed, a stray blonde hair escaping her plait, did things to her. Lena tried to swallow past her unexpected arousal at this display of power from the normally shy and timid reporter. Clearing her throat, she spoke to her Secretary, not yet quite brave enough to break eye contact with the furious blonde in front of her

"It's okay Eve. I'll handle this"

Kara glared at Lena and waited till she heard the secretary close the door

"You'll handle me? Are you sure you're up to it Lena? Because I think you've been doing a piss poor job of handling me so far. Especially considering the fact that you've not had the balls to answer at least one of the 40 text messages and voice mails I've left for you since last night"

Swallowing past her hurt, Lena tried to rein in her emotions. It looked like she was going to have to ditch her cowardly idea of letting the vase of yellow roses make her apologies. She was going to have to do it herself. But how was she supposed to say that she only wanted to be friends, when everything in her was screaming at her to take Kara in her arms and soothe her anger with kisses. Drawing on every ounce of her composure, she folded her hands in her lap, and leaned back in her chair. Lena looked straight at the reporter, making sure that Kara could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Kara. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just needed some time and space to process what happened yesterday"

Lena faltered, unable to look at Kara anymore as the memory of Kara turning away and lips meeting a soft smooth cheek flooded her mind. She looked down at the floor and drew some strength from how shiny and put together her heels looked. She continued "Don't worry though. Your friendship means far too much to me. I never intended to cut you out Kara. I very much want to be a part of your life, assuming of course that you would still be comfortable with that. I should tell you though that I expect these feelings will soon fade away, as it normally does in cases like this"

She found her chair spinning abruptly, and a persistent finger pressed beneath her chin, forcing her to look up into blue eyes. Furious blue eyes that looked half mad with grief and rage.

"You expect that the way you feel for me will fade away with time? You think that this constant need to cuddle whenever we sit together on any horizontal surface, will pass? That this need to hear your voice at least once a day will go away? You think that this bone deep certainty that you are the one person I want to come home to everyday, will cease to exist and disappear one fine day? Just like that?" Kara snapped her fingers in front of Lena's face.

Startled by the sound, Lena felt breath escape from her lungs. She hadn't realized that she had stopped breathing during Kara's speech. What…what was Kara saying? Did she really mean what Lena thought she meant? Lena didn't dare commit the same mistake she had made yesterday. She couldn't let herself hope and see things that weren't there. Or were they there all the time and she had been right, the first time around?

Kara's eyes softened, probably in response to the confusion she saw in Lena's eyes

"You ran out yesterday before I could explain, why I couldn't let you kiss me"

Feeling a hot rush of shame, Lena looked down at her clasped hands resting primly in her lap. Kara's slender hands came down to cover her own, making her involuntarily look up into blue eyes that were now regarding her intently

"You ran out before I could tell you just how badly I wanted you to kiss me"

Lena felt warmth flood into veins that felt frozen since yesterday. She stood up abruptly. The thought of Kara wanting to kiss her, playing in an endless loop in her mind. Startled, the blonde reporter backed up and gave her some space

"You want me to kiss you?" She took one step forward, and watched amused as the blonde reporter swallowed noisily and took one step back. Then as if she were steeling herself for a wrestling match, she saw the blonde reporter stand her ground, clench her fists, and nod resolutely. Nothing had ever made Lena feel this victorious before. Not her successful rebranding of L-Corp. Not the sky rocketing sales of her own alien image inducers. And definitely not her success in wresting control from her stupid sexist board. One nod from Kara, and she felt like she had just conquered the fucking world.

Quirking an eyebrow, she asked seductively "Was that a yes, Kara? I'm afraid you're going to actually have to say it."

Lena saw the reporter swallow painfully, her eyes stroking that slender neck and already wondering what it would feel like when she ran her tongue down that narrow column. She flicked her eyes back up, and held those baby blue eyes captive with her own. She watched the blonde reporter swallow past her obvious arousal and choke out "Yes!"

It would take exactly two more steps for Lena to close the distance and kiss Kara. Should she be hard or soft? This would be their first kiss and she wanted it to be memorable enough for both of them to last a lifetime. Should she just take Kara against her desk, and make her scream Lena's name so loud that it would rattle the glass panes on the wall behind them? That would be memorable enough. Her body certainly agreed with the thought.

She took one more step forward. And then Kara's hand shot out and pressed against her chest halting her movement. Why was she stopping her? Did Kara want her or not? These mixed signals were driving her crazy. Trying her best to rein in her anger, Lena looked up at Kara and tilted her head "What do you want Kara? I'm afraid you're going to have to explain yourself very quickly, because I'm this close to ignoring your hand right now, and taking what I've wanted since the first time I laid eyes on you"

She saw Kara's pain fogged eyes, sharpen with crystal clear lust at her words, before being replaced by anger. Kara said quietly "It would be unfair to you if I let you kiss me right now, especially since you might hate me for it later"

Confused and stressed by the unexpected turn that their conversation had taken, Lena raised her hand to circle the wrist pressed against her own chest. Wanting to reassure Kara that in no world, no universe was it possible for Lena to do anything less than adore Kara with every fiber in her body.

Kara sighed and dropped her hand, and for the first time that day looked away from Lena. Missing their connection, Lena reached out, only to find the reporter already making her way to the couch.

She watched as the reporter sat down. Her concern increasing rapidly at observing the glum set of Kara's jaw and the self-recrimination she saw in those blue eyes. When they finally met her own expectantly, Lena closed the space and sat down next to Kara.

Kara smiled gently at her, and Lena felt some of her tension slip away

"I am sorry. I know that I must be really scaring you. But trust me when I say this, I would like nothing more than to kiss you right now"

Answering the unspoken why in Lena's eyes, Kara looked at her intently "There's so much that you don't know about me, Lena. Haven't you ever wondered where I am from? Who I was, before I was taken in by the Danvers?"

Lena felt her heart stop. Did Kara really think that her past as a child would matter to Lena now? She knew everything that she needed to know about Kara. The courage behind her smiles, the innate compulsion to help and rescue strays like herself, her unhealthy love for junk food, and so much more. Frowning, she leaned forwards and covered Kara's hands with her own "That doesn't matter to me, Kara. I know who you are"

Smiling at their joined hands, Kara raised Lena's hand to her lips and pressed a soft kiss there. Lena felt her heart yearn for Kara like it had never before. If she had been at the edge of the cliff of falling in love before, Lena felt like she was now free falling, blissfully unaware of the rocks waiting for her below

Kara sighed and looked at Lena. Reaching out she cupped her cheek and said "You'll find that it does"

Beginning to get annoyed by Kara's lack of clarification on what it was exactly that she still refused to disclose, Lena said tersely "I have told you this before Kara, and I'll say it again. I doubt that there is a single thing that you could tell me, which would change the way I feel about you"

Kara smiled apparently amused by Lena's passion. She gently ran her thumb down Lena's cheek "I don't doubt that you feel strongly for me, Lena. You are a woman who has always followed her heart. I am sure that you've never half-assed anything in your life"

Feeling smug and proud at Kara's praise, Lena said "No I haven't"

Kara chuckled softly at Lena's lack of humility. Lena smiled back encouragingly, and waited patiently. She saw the amusement in Kara's eyes give way to a quiet thoughtfulness, before being replaced by stone cold determination "I feel strongly about you too Lena. But, whether or not you choose to believe me in future, I hope that you'll believe me at least now, this one time that I tell you this..."

Lena watched with bated breath as Kara spoke quietly "I'm in love with you, Lena Luthor"

Her heart flooded with joy, and she could feel her mouth widening into a brilliant smile. Kara's eyes softened as she smiled back lovingly at Lena. And then before Lena could reach out, grab her, and kiss the adorable idiot, she stood up and looked down at Lena and said seriously

"Don't say anything just yet, love. Because your feelings might change after what I'm about to tell you. And you'll definitely hate yourself for revealing the depth of what you feel for me now, when you still don't know yet all there is to know about me"

Lena briefly considered angrily castigating the blonde idiot. How dare Kara insinuate that Lena didn't love Kara just as strongly! Her entire world revolved around Kara, unlike the blond idiot whose world was filled with a bevy of friends and suitors alike.

She saw Kara's eye silently entreat her to not speak. Disgruntled, Lena nodded and shot the blonde reporter a glare. The blonde idiot had the temerity to smile. Lena watched quietly as Kara's eyes went from fearful to determined once again "Lena…I…I wasn't born here…and by here, I mean earth. I'm…I'm an alien"

Kara waited for entire minutes for the shock in Lena's eyes to go away. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lena registered the seconds ticking away in the wall clock, as Kara stood anxiously before her waiting for Lena to snap out of it and say something.

Lena blamed herself later that day, for not having unfrozen sooner, as she dazedly saw the reporter give her one last sad smile, and walk out of her office, murmuring as she left "Call me when you're ready to talk"

A/N Please leave a review. Would mean a lot to me


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys are the absolute best! I was so touched that i ended up writing the next chapter as well. I now have a very clear idea of where the story is going to go, and expect that this will most likely be a 9 to 10 chapter fic. So please do hang on and review.**

 **Chapter dedicated to AnkorB, Amazed and Heyabrittanna.**

 **AnkorB, i love that you're so passionate about this story, and really appreciate the time and effort you take to review, despite English not being your first language. Thank you so much!**

 **Amazed, i absolutely love the attention that you pay to each and every story element, because it really makes me feel like the effort i put into detailing it all out was worth it. And you are right, Lena should have realized that Kara is an alien, when she told Lena that she has a secret, especially considering that she is supposed to be smarter than Lex...And Kara is being selfish by not just telling Lena that she is Supergirl. I hope you will hang on, because I will definitely shed some light on their thought processes in later chapters.**

Lena answered the last e-mail she had earmarked for the day. Sighing, she stretched as much as the car seat would allow, finally glad to have a moment of peace. She closed her eyes, letting the soft hum of the moving car lull her into restfulness.

After Kara had left, Lena had been too emotionally wrung out to process all the information that had been thrown her way, any further. The events of the last 24 hours had left her exhausted. She had spent the rest of the day throwing herself into work, happy to have some outlet where she could switch off her heart, and instead rely on her sharp mind.

But now, her work for the day was over. It was time for her to confront her feelings, and explore how she really felt about what Kara had told her. Lena took a deep breath, and mentally decided that she would examine one by one, the twin bombshells that Kara had dropped on her.

Number 1. Kara had told her she loved her. How did Lena feel about that? Like everything bad that had happened to her, had been for this very reason. Because the kind of happiness that she felt at having her love returned by Kara Danvers, would need to be balanced out by the kind of shit that she had been through, right? Nobody was supposed to be this lucky. Who wouldn't jump at the chance to be with sunny, sweet and sexy Kara Danvers? Her love was the most precious gift in the entire world.

So, to summarize, Lena felt good, ecstatic even, about Kara's first revelation.

Time to move on to the next revelation. The thorny one, which Lena knew was definitely going to open the proverbial can of worms. Sighing, Lena rubbed her temples trying to ease the tension she felt there

Number 2. Kara had told her that she was an alien.

How was Lena supposed to feel about that?

Did she care Kara was an alien? No! Absolutely not. Lena just hoped that whichever species Kara belonged to, was not asexual. Because Lena wanted to make love to Kara. Badly. Especially now that it seemed like a definite option. So besides the biological implications, Lena had absolutely no problem with the fact that Kara was an alien.

But Lena did have a problem with the fact that her best friend had chosen to keep this fact hidden from her, for so long. Why had she? Did she think Lena was a xenophobe because she was a Luthor? Dear god! Was it because of the alien detection device she had built? But, hadn't she also proven herself with the entire Medusa debacle? She had single handedly saved all the aliens in National City from dying a painful death at the hands of her mother.

Was Kara confused by her actions? Kara was so sunny and so optimistic, that she perceived the world in black and white. Lena's actions were perhaps far too morally grey for the reporter to comprehend? Lena sighed, and switched to rubbing the back of her neck.

But then, wasn't Kara supposed to be her friend? Wasn't she supposed to have believed in Lena, and trusted that Lena meant no one any harm? She had only wanted to protect the weak.

She really hoped that Kara had a good explanation for why she had kept it a secret for so long. Opening her eyes, Lena looked out of the car window, drawing comfort from the stars she saw splayed majestically across the cloudless sky

Kara had looked so defeated and so certain that Lena would push her out of her life, because she had kept this a secret. Smiling, Lena shook her head. If this was all there was, Kara had nothing to fear. Yes, Lena was disappointed that her best friend hadn't chosen to disclose this important facet about herself, but she had disclosed it in the end, nevertheless.

And she had wanted to tell Lena even before either of them knew that there was a possibility of a romantic relationship between them. Sighing, Lena thought back to the way the reporter had entered her office a couple of days back. Wringing her hands, and upset with the fact that she had a secret which she thought would drive Lena away, before inviting her to that fateful movie night where Lena had been rebuffed in her attempt to kiss the reporter. Kara had wanted to be honest with her, knowing how much Lena valued it. And she had wanted to give Lena the option of gracefully turning her down, incase Lena decided that she didn't want to be with an alien.

By all counts, Kara had behaved honorably. Her concern for Lena's happiness had been so strong that it had outweighed Kara's overwhelming need to be with Lena. That single thought made Lena feel warm inside. No, it made Lena feel loved, truly and deeply.

The car pulled to a stop outside her apartment. Thanking her driver, Lena got out of the car and made her way to her penthouse suite. Riding up the elevator, she made up her mind to call Kara the instant she was inside, preferably with a nice glass of wine in her hand. She would invite her over, and they would talk, and hopefully the blonde idiot would let her kiss those pouty pink lips this time. Feeling a shiver run down her spine at the thought of finally tasting Kara, Lena smirked to herself and entered her penthouse apartment.

Pushing the door open, she knew instantly that something was wrong. Someone was in her home. Her thoughts immediately jumped to the blonde angel. She murmured quietly under her breath "Supergirl. Help" If the drivel that the superhero had told her about listening to Lena's heart beat was true, then she knew that Supergirl must be making her way to Lena's house now, because her heart definitely felt like it was trying to escape the confines of her chest. Because it knew, who exactly it was that had broken into her apartment. Even before her eyes took in the back of his shiny bald head on her couch, Lena knew that her beloved brother had finally decided to pay her a visit.

Forcing herself to remain calm, Lena made her way to the mini bar and deposited her purse on the marble counter.

"Scotch on the rocks, Lex?"

She reached for the decanter, and made it a point to turn her back to him, signaling to him that she was unafraid of him. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, as she felt him rise from the couch and make his way slowly to her

"I am touched that you still remember, Lena"

Dropping the ice cubes into the glass, Lena turned around and laid her eyes on her brother. The man who was once the sole source of light in her world, who had now chosen to become her sworn enemy. Gone was the wiry nerdy boy with quiet blue eyes that she had adored and looked up to. In his place was a tall bald man, with a musculature purposefully built to kill a depowered super, whose dancing mad blue eyes now took pleasure in the pain of others.

Taking a moment to quietly examine the man in front of her, Lena felt the pain in her heart subside. The longing for her brother now quelled. This deranged man was not her brother. He was just another enemy that Lena had to and would eventually outsmart.

Smiling serenely at him, Lena said lightly "Of course Lex. I remember a great many things. Like for instance, how you tried to murder me when you were in jail"

Lena watched those blue eyes light up with glee, before the laughter was replaced with a calculated seriousness, meant to perhaps convey sincerity. So, he was here to play a game with her then. Smiling internally, Lena wondered if he had forgotten all those times she had beat him at chess. Let him play all the games he wanted, Lena would always be the victor at the end, as always.

"A terrible mistake. I saw you smiling at Supergirl, and in a fit of anger acted hastily. Can you?... Will you forgive me, Lena?"

Laughing, Lena turned away from him and made her way to the couch with her own drink in hand. Did he really think that that was all it would take for her to forgive him? Did he really think that her love for him was so unconditional and absolute, that a mere apology would make her forgive him? Perhaps if he had still been the brother she remembered, she may have forgiven him. But he was not. And she was far too changed, far too embittered with the world that had castigated her because of his crimes, for her to give away her forgiveness so freely.

It was time to start playing his game. She sat down at the couch and turned to face him. Laughing incredulously, she said "Are you saying that you're not here to kill me then, Lex?"

She saw him regard her carefully, as he made his way to the coffee table opposite the couch. He sat down with his legs spread slightly and a hand on one knee, in what she thought he must perceive to be an intimidating pose. It wasn't. It only unfortunately reminded Lena of the sexist board members she had steamrolled that morning.

She took a sip of wine and watched him over the rim of her glass, patiently waiting for him to speak.

He looked her in the eye and began speaking "My time in jail has made me reflect on my actions, Lena. It has made me realize that if I want to achieve the goals I have set out for my life, I'll need a partner. Not just any riff raff like Bruno, but someone who is ,y equal. Who is just as talented and just as gifted as I am."

He looked at her intently, perhaps wanting her to acknowledge her gratitude at having been chosen for this high honor.

Quirking an eyebrow, she said playfully "And you chose lil' ol me?"

She saw those mad eyes soften for the first time that day, a sliver of the brother she had lost reappearing in his eyes. "You are my sister, Lee"

Her breath caught at the long forgotten nickname that he had been the first to bestow upon her. The first endearment she had ever remembered addressed to her from another human being. He knew that it would affect her, and Lena was furious with herself for proving him right.

He smiled at her, pleased with her reaction, mistakenly assuming that the name had softened her to him. When all it had done was remind her of how his love for must have been so insubstantial even back then. If he could have done all those terrible things, without sparing a second thought of how her name would be dragged into the mud along with his. It took all of Lena's years of schooling to hide the pain, which that thought brought.

He got up and made his way to her glass wall. Quietly surveying the city below, as though he were an emperor looking down at his kingdom "I wish I could say that I came to this conclusion on my own, Lee. But I must admit that it was seeing Superman and Supergirl together that made me think of you. Looking at how seamlessly they work as a team, the obvious unconditional trust between them, and the unity of their purpose. Just well…. all of it really, had me wondering how great it would be if I had a sister, who would have my back. Just like she does for Superman"

He turned around and gave her a half smile. Years back, seeing Lex give her that sliver of a smile would have kept Lena happy for days. But not now.

Looking at her glass, she asked in a voice that she carefully laced with curiosity "And what makes you think that I would help you, brother? What makes you think that I would help you in your quest to end the Supers?"

He turned around and smiled triumphantly at her "I admit that a couple of months back I would have laughed at the idea of coming to you for help. I was so convinced that you were an earth traitor and an alien lover. I hope you'll forgive me sister, but you did put mother behind bars"

She studied him. Here he was standing in front of her, saying these words without a gun pointed at her head. Which must mean he no longer believed those things about her. Stroking the stem of her wineglass she asked quietly "What changed?"

He made his way to her, his enthusiasm starkly apparent in the quickness of his gait. He sat down in front of her and grabbed her free hand with both of his. Lena suppressed the shiver of revulsion his touch brought her "I heard rumors in jail that you had had Kryptonite, Lee! And I knew! I knew at last that you had begun to see things my way. I knew then that you also thought that the Supers were dangerous. Why else would you consciously take the decision to hoard Kryptonite?"

She made a show of getting up and making her way back to the mini bar, to extricate her hand from his. So was this his game then? Was this why he was here? Was he after her Kryptonite?

Reaching the mini-bar, she plunked two ice cubes into her scotch and murmured in a voice that was meant to be heard only by one woman "I hope you're listening, Supergirl"

She turned back to him and said "I didn't want to believe it at first, but I agree with you. They do have a god complex"

Lex stood up, triumph carved into every line of his body. He rapidly crossed the room and hugged her tightly. Lena willed her body to relax into his embrace. Stepping back, Lex laid a hand on her shoulder and said proudly "I knew it. I knew you were a Luthor, through and through"

Lena smiled at him "What do you need from me?"

The hand on her shoulder, rose up to cup her cheek. Blue eyes watery with triumph at finally having gotten what he wanted, looked into hers. "I want you to infiltrate the DEO"

Lena felt her heart stop. Infiltrate the DEO? This was his grand plan? Surely, he knew that the DEO didn't and would never trust her. There must be something else. Looking into his conniving eyes, she knew that there was something else going on.

She let her confusion show on her face. Lex would never accept and trust a docile Lena. She must question him "Why?"

Dropping the hand on her cheek, Lex turned around and made his way slowly back to the wall "I've seen footage of her being thrown about and damaged so badly that she was unable to even stand up. Take her battle with Reign for instance. Its…comforting, to see her in pain" His lips quirked at the thought of Supergirl being hurt, while all Lena felt was a wave of nausea as she remembered the broken and battered hero lying in a crater filled with her own blood.

He continued "The DEO has sole possession of all the Kryptonite that is left, all because you very foolishly handed over the last of it to them. Retrieve it. Consider this a chance to rectify your mistake, and a chance to prove your loyalty to me"

He turned around at looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer him

She looked at him carefully. There was something else at play here. The only thing she could do for now was play along and see where the chips would fall, before making her move

"Even if I could, what makes you think that the DEO trusts me? You forget that my last name is the same as yours, Lex"

Lex nodded indulgently at her "She trusts you. And the DEO will do what she asks of them"

Lena surveyed him carefully "I am sorry to disappoint Lex. But she does not trust me. She's asked several of her superhero friends to run…let's call it background checks on me"

Raising an eyebrow, Lex looked at her curiously "That must have involved checking whether or not you have Kryptonite" He waited for her to answer his silent question of whether or not his assumption was correct.

Lena briefly wondered, how far his obsession must have reached if he knew the Supers so well. She nodded.

He continued "You of course know that Kryptonite causes them unbearable pain. But I wonder if you can truly comprehend the level of pain that it makes them feel?" Lex smiled fiendishly and Lena swallowed her disgust at seeing his obvious enjoyment of another's suffering

"Their senses are heightened. They hear, see and smell better than us. And therefore the pain they experience is also just as magnified. But their bodies are so strong that their threshold for pain is higher. Unlike humans who would lose consciousness, they feel the pain constantly. It remains as an ache in their bones for days afterwards the encounter"

He threw her a glance "The effect of Kryptonite causes them significant mental trauma. If only, it were enough to keep them from flying around and acting as false gods!" Lex spat out with his fists clenched in fury.

Then as if he had realized that he had perhaps shown too much, he schooled his expression "Checking if you have Kryptonite was a reflex Lena, born out of that emotional trauma. They are deathly afraid of it, and incapable of making rational decisions where Kryptonite is involved."

Lena looked down at the floor and let what he had said sink in. Her earlier spat with Supergirl played in her mind. Had she perhaps truly not appreciated the reason why Supergirl was so upset with her possession of Kryptonite? Had she been so obtuse that she had forgotten the hero in front of her was also just a person, who was trying her best to make the word a better place in her own way? If what Lex were saying was true, Kryptonite must have left quite a few emotional scars on the woman

He looked at her more intently and gave her a smug smile "And of course she trusts you, Lena. She cares about you a great deal. I have mapped her flight patterns, and there are multiple circuits around L-Corp, every night without fail"

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. Why did the stupidly attractive angel care so much about her anyway? Or was it the lack of trust that had her circling her building "Have you ever considered that it is her mistrust that has her checking in on me?"

Snorting uncharacteristically, Lex turned back and looked outside "She is far too much like her cousin, always wanting to give the benefit of doubt to those whom she cares about. You must have seen the number of times he reached out to me. Sniveling, begging me to abandon the course I had already begun plotting."

Lex sniggered, before he looked at Lena and gave her a deranged smile "Mark my words Lena. She will do her utmost to defend you against the DEO morons. Infiltrating the department should be child's play, especially for someone as gifted as you in theatrics"

Lena gave him a small smile, and nodded. Inside, she was hoping fervently that she would figure out what Lex was really after. Otherwise, things were going to go downhill for her and Supergirl, fast.

She really hoped that the blonde angel was listening. She was going to need all the help she could get. Assuming of course, the blonde angel didn't use this opportunity to choose once again to mistrust her.

She saw him give her a gentle smile, before he approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder "Thank you Lee. I'm counting on you to see this through"

Lena forced herself to return the smile, and gently cover his hand on her shoulder with her own.

Satisfied, Lex gave her a final nod and murmured "I'll leave now. But don't worry I'll be watching over you"

Lena heard the threat, thinly veiled as it was, and stood still waiting for his footsteps to fade away.

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Kara was curled up on her couch underneath her favorite blanket, her eyes blindly watching "Breakfast at Tiffany's". But all Kara could really think about was the way Lena had remained motionless, shocked into silence. Kara had left hoping that Lena would at least drop her a message, asking to talk later. But it had been radio silence so far from the CEO.

If this had been Lena's reaction to Kara's revealing that she was an alien, how much more worse would it be when Kara told her that she was Supergirl? Should she just abandon all hope now, and stop this double game she was playing, trying to romance Lena as both Kara and Supergirl.

Kara swallowed hard and looked up at the rafters above her. Coming clean to Lena would be easy to do. But the CEO would be far too hurt, and would resort to her defense mechanism of channeling her hurt into anger. And that would end up hurting Lena and making her even more disillusioned with the world at large, especially since the betrayal would come from the one woman whom she thought she could trust always.

No. Kara would see this through. She had to find a way to make sure that there was no fallout. That if Lena chose to walk away, it would be because she felt that handling Kara's alter ego would be too much. Not because she felt betrayed

A part of her desperately wanted to call her sister. Her best source of comfort. But a bigger part of her, wanted to keep her desperate longing for Lena, just to herself a little bit longer. The love she had for Lena was hers. And she wanted to nourish and cherish it, for at least some time.

She looked at her phone again. Shouldn't Lena be done with her work by now? Perhaps, she would finally be taking the time to process what Kara had told her. Despite knowing that it was probably a violation of Lena's privacy, Kara cast out her senses and listened for Lena's heartbeat wanting to feel close to her.

Ah, there it was. The familiar beat of Lena's heart soothed her. It was growing slowly fainter, almost as if Lena was travelling. And then it began beating faster. Lena must have come to a decision on how she felt about Kara being an alien. Kara looked excitedly at her phone, willing for it to light up, signaling an incoming text, or even better an incoming call.

And then she heard Lena's heart beat race before it stopped for a split second. Kara had changed into her Supergirl costume so quick that she hadn't even been conscious of her decision to discard her sleep wear.

And then she heard Lena's quiet voice

"Supergirl. Help"

Kara felt her heart stop. Dear lord! The woman was a magnet for danger. Kara threw open her window and flung herself to the heavens, piling on speed in her rush to get to Lena

"Scotch on the rocks, Lex?"

Kara froze in mid-air. Lex? As in Lex Luthor, her insane murderous xenophobic brother? What should she do? Should she go to Lena's apartment and capture Lex?

No. If she did, Lex would know Lena had called for her, and would surely kill Lena for her betrayal. But what if he tried to hurt Lena? Kara mentally calculated the time it would take for her to get to Lena from where she was. It would take her less time than it would for a bullet to be fired from Lex's gun.

Satisfied, Kara froze in mid-air and listened. Her heart sank as she realized that Lex Luthor knew more about her weaknesses than she was comfortable with. And the fact that her future most likely involved a date with kryptonite. But that insecurity did not even begin to compare with the bone chilling fear she felt as she understood that Lena was about to become a pawn in Lex's game, which might very well result in the both of them being dead by the end of it all.

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Lena stood on her balcony impatiently, waiting for the blond angel to show up. Lex had been gone for a whole 5 minutes. Where was the super hero? She should really have known better than to trust her talk on listening to Lena's heartbeat. Scoffing, Lena supposed that it was a line that had probably worked on lesser woman than she.

Her phone rang, making Lena's hands tightened on the rail. Whomever was calling could wait. All she wanted now was to ensure that she put Lex behind bars as quickly as possible, so she could get on with her life, and at least ask Kara Danvers out on a date. Because with the way things were right now, she knew contacting Kara now, might end up putting her in Lex's crosshairs. And that would be agony beyond what she would be able to bear, to have Lena's personal ball of sunshine in danger from her murderous bastard of a brother.

The phone rang incessantly. Furious, Lena spun around and stomped off to retrieve it. Peering at the phone, her mind blanked out for a second, when she realized that it was Alex Danvers calling her. Alex and Lena never hung out, without Kara there to act as a buffer. Why was she calling? Was Kara in trouble?

Without a second thought, Lena swiped and picked up the call "Alex! What's wrong? Is Kara ok?"

She heard Alex's steady voice on the other end "Hey Lena! Kara is fine. I called because I was just wondering if you would like to get a drink with me?"

Lena stared at her phone, briefly wondering if the other Danvers sister was hitting on her, and hoping to hell and back that she was not "Ummm…why?"

She heard a low throaty chuckle on the other end "Don't sound so excited. A little birdie told me that given how stressful your day has been, you might want to get out and have something other than that expensive scotch of yours"

Lena's mind began working furiously. Was Alex referring to the scotch she had just served Lex? Which must then mean that the "little birdie" that Alex was talking about was Supergirl. Not an implausible conclusion, considering that the two worked together closely. And that must mean the reason why Supergirl had not shown up, was because she knew that doing so might perhaps threaten Lena's cover, or perhaps she suspected that Lex had taken the time to bug her condo. Lena sighed. She was not thinking clearly enough. How could she have forgotten Lex and his underhanded ways. She would need to be smarter than this. It was already a low blow to her self-esteem that Supergirl had obviously thought about this before Lena.

Without wasting one more second, Lena said "Sounds good, Alex. Where should I meet you?"

Alex said quietly "I'll text you the address. Make sure you come quickly, or the party's gonna get started without you"

Lena replied tersely "I'm on my way now. You had better save me some of that top shelf vodka you like to ply Sam with"

She heard Alex chuckle lightly, before she hung up

xxx—xxxx-xxx

Lena entered the bar. It took her all of 2 seconds to notice that the patrons were all aliens. Her eyes anxiously scanned the alien bar, until they found the person she had been most anxious to see.

Supergirl stood incongruously, right in the middle of the bar. Her red and blue uniform, a sharp contrast to the murky dark dingy lighting of the bar. Sitting on a bar stool by her side, was Director Danvers.

Making her way quickly to the hero, and dispensing of all niceties, she asked abruptly, the question that was foremost in her mind "You heard?"

The blonde superhero nodded, with her jaw clenched tightly "Every single word"

Exhaling in relief, she looked at Director Danvers, who was now regarding her carefully, obviously trying to figure out if Lena could be trusted or not.

The blonde superhero spoke "I am sorry that I made you come here, but I didn't want to risk making Lex suspicious"

Lena waved her hand impatiently "Yes of course! I understand. The more pertinent question right now is, what do we do? Lex obviously wants me to infiltrate your organization."

Turning to Alex, she addressed her tersely "Which I'm assuming you will allow when hell freezes over"

She watched with her fists clenched, as Alex slowly stood up from her perch on the bar stool, before looking Lena straight in the eye "I trust you Lena"

She smiled when both Supergirl and Lena did a double take at her words "You saved Sam and protected Ruby. That's more than enough proof for me that your heart is in the right place"

Lena turned to see Supergirl throwing a disgruntled look at Alex. Incensed, Lena said "And what about you, Supergirl? Have we hit that point in our relationship again? The one where you choose to mistrust me all over again, after I've helped you save the world for the umpteenth time, and then suddenly somebody reminds you of my last name?"

Lena felt a little bad at the hurt she saw pooling in those blue eyes, but she steeled herself to not let think about how small and petty, she suddenly felt

She saw the superhero look down for a minute and her fists clench as she tried to work past the hurt Lena had caused her. Lena swallowed, and then stopped breathing for a second when intense blue eyes looked back up, right into her eyes "Lex wasn't wrong Lena. I do trust you and I do care about you a great deal"

Lena felt her heart rumble slowly at those words. She found herself speechless, as she quietly observed the superhero, who was now looking at Director Danvers. The agent was also watching the superhero with narrowed eyes. The blond angel rolled her eyes, and threw the agent a look, which clearly meant "Not now", who to Lena's surprise was now fully smirking at the blonde superhero.

The superhero scowled at the agent, and said heatedly "I think Lena needs to go into hiding, Director Danvers. It's far too dangerous to let her get caught up in Lex's machinations"

Lena felt anger rise up in her all over again. Of all the infuriating blond angels "I am more than capable of handling Lex, Supergirl. I absolutely refuse to go into hiding"

She saw Alex sigh out of the corner of her eye. The agent got up from her stool and held her hands out in a gesture meant to placate "I am with Lena on this Supergirl. She has proved herself capable of committing to the entire double agent routine with her mother, during the Medusa situation. She would be a valuable asset to have"

Supergirl spun on her heel, and cried out "You can't be serious Alex! Are you seriously considering putting her in Lex's cross-hairs? That man is not only completely unhinged, but he is also dangerously intelligent! That man has an uncanny ability to see through covers and ferret out weaknesses. He already knows mine. He knows exactly what Kryptonite does to me, and I have no doubt he knows exactly how much I care about Lena!"

Lena felt her heart still as her mind registered the Superhero's words. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a quiet thought remained unacknowledged – The blond superhero cared about Lena. She did her best to quash the thought and flurry of emotions it invoked, as she furiously rationalized that the blond superhero probably cared a great deal about everyone. Hence her need to take up the cape.

She saw Alex, giving Supergirl a stern look, conveying that they would be talking about Supergirls feelings for Lena later.

The agent threw her a wary look, before turning back to face Supergirl. She sighed "Supergirl. We don't have a choice. Right now she is the only way to find out what Lex is really up to. We need to send Lena in"

Furious, Supergirl began to open her mouth to argue vehemently. But Lena had had enough. Who did the blond hero think she was anyways, that she felt she had the right to dictate Lena's actions

"Enough! You seem to be under the illusion that you have some say over what I do with my life. Let me correct you. You do not." She paused, unable to stomach the hurt she saw written all over Supergirls face.

Looking away, she said quietly "I will work with the DEO to bring Lex down. End of story"

She heard Alex speak up, voice hesitant, and clearly uncomfortable at having been caught between the two women "Okayyy then. Lena, I suggest that you approach the DEO with tech that will be of value to us. And I'll see to it that we get you an honorary position as the R&D chair. The position will enable you to work with Brainy"

Lena nodded stiffly and said "I'll be there tomorrow morning"

Alex walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "I've got your back, Lena. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright"

Lena felt tears beginning to mist her eyes. Her brother had also spoken words meant to reassure, with a hand on her shoulder. And yet, this woman's quiet reassurance meant more to her, than the empty words of her brother.

She watched Alex begin to walk away.

Quickly coming to the realization that the woman would perhaps be her only point of contact with Kara for the foreseeable future, Lena quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Wait!"

She saw the agent turn and look at her quizzically. Lena ground her teeth. She would much rather be having this conversation with Kara, than her over-protective older sister. But she had no choice. She had to bite the bullet

"Will you let Kara know of what is going on with Lex and me, right now?" She saw the Agent nod.

"Can you also pass on a message to her from me?" She saw Alex throw a quizzical look at Supergirl who looked away pointedly. Alex turned back to Lena and said "Of course Lena"

Ignoring the Director's strange behavior, Lena worked up the balls to convey her romantic interest in the Agent's sister in way that would not end up with the Director drawing her gun, and shooting Lena for daring to so much as look at her sister.

Swallowing, Lena said "Tell her that it doesn't matter to me in the slightest, and that I would like nothing more than to talk about this with her, preferably over dinner, sometime after all of this is over"

Head tilted curiously, Lena saw the Agent try to puzzle out the hidden meaning in her words. She nodded and threw a smirk at Supergirl, before turning around and sauntering out of the bar

 **A/N: Please leave a review guys. I love reading every single one of all of your reviews! Its my only motivation to keep working on this. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: When i read what i write, i feel as if i've brought parts of myself hidden even to me, onto paper. Sharing my writing is deeply personal, and something i've always wondered if i would be any good at. I refuse to be sorry about asking for reviews, and for it taking the "'fun out of reading". If you have a kind word to say please do so, otherwise reviews like the ones i' ve been reading sure takes the "fun out of writing".**

 **Debated whether or not i should share the next chapter, but felt that if there was even one person who has stuck this long with the story, they deserve to know how this story ends. I have written the next chapter and am in the process of editing it. The chapter after that is the last one, for which i already have a draft in process**

* * *

"Welcome to the DEO, Lena" Director Danvers bestowed a rare smile on Lena, before handing her a badge. Lena smiled back and pocketed the badge quickly.

"Thanks Director Danvers"

Lena watched slightly dazed, as Alex laughed and hugged her quickly "C'mon Lena! Let's drop the formalities shall we?"

Drawing back, Alex continued "We've been friends for a while now, whether or not you want to admit it. And it really is high time you joined the team, considering how many times you have saved Supergirl's ass, not to mention my own"

Lena would later blame the unexpectedly warm sensation she felt in her chest for the way she reacted. She took a decisive step forward and hugged Alex tightly, overwhelmed at having found another person who accepted her entirely for who she was. Her mind flashed back to memories of Alex's kind and sympathetic eyes, looking on as Supergirl raged at her spitting out "Things would not be sunshine and rainbows", when they were stuck in the dark valley, trying to rescue Sam. She remembered a gentle and quiet promise exchanged with the woman to do whatever it took to keep Ruby safe.

Startled, Alex gasped before hugging Lena tightly. The CEO pulled back, and the two women looked at everything else but each other, carefully avoiding eye contact.

Fixing her eyes upon a cockroach-like alien insect, which was slowly excreting a greenish yellow goo, Lena spoke "Soooo….What's the plan? You know that infiltrating the DEO was only a part of what Lex wants. He also wants me to get the Kryptonite, which is now obviously out of the question"

Alex sighed unhappily, causing Lena to look back at her sharply. Lena noted the tightness around her mouth as she spoke "I think that is a conversation you need to have with Supergirl"

Lena felt alarmed at the distress she saw so poorly concealed in Alex's eyes "What is it, Alex? What are you not telling me?"

Shaking her head, Alex threw a look over her shoulder "She's waiting for you in the training room"

Perturbed, Lena nodded to Alex, and headed inside.

The superhero was sweating. Lena watched spell bound as a bead of sweat trickled down the hero's neck and disappeared underneath her tight blue top. Her gaze trailed lower, captivated by soft mounds heaving with exertion, and lower still, where a tight abdomen flexed. Glorious sculpted biceps rippled as Supergirl extended a long staff, thrusting and parrying. Lena's eyes traveled up to find strong shoulders, back up a slender beautiful neck, past pink lips, to finally meet amused blue eyes staring back at her.

When asked later, Lena would never ever admit it, but it took her more than a couple of seconds for Supergirl's amusement to register in Lena's mind, and a couple more seconds for her to snap out of the trance she found herself in.

"Like what you see, Ms. Luthor?"

Scowling, Lena said "I was merely taken aback by the fact that you were actually perspiring. I have seen you lift an entire building with one hand, without even breaking a sweat. So obviously, I was more than a little surprised that apparently even your perfection has limits"

With an eyebrow raised, Supergirl smirked back at her, and advanced slowly "You think I'm perfect?"

Lena felt her heart stutter as she took in the sight of the majestic woman, slowly closing the distance between them. Painfully aroused, it took all of her will power to look away from the blonde angel. But retreat was not an option. She was a Luthor after all. Lena quickly walked forwards and past Supergirl, making sure to put a significant amount of distance between them.

Turning around, she faced Supergirl, and channeled her arousal into anger "I will say this one last time. Stop coming on to me. Like I've already told you I'm interested in Kara Danvers, not you"

She felt it easy to maintain her anger, when the blond angel refused to take her words seriously, and instead chose to reward Lena with a smug smile

"I am not refuting your interest in Kara Danvers, Lena. But from what I saw a few moments ago, I would say that she just is not the only woman you're interested in"

Her breath caught in her throat. Lena closed her eyes tightly in denial, refusing to acknowledge the thoughts triggered by the Superhero's words. Thoughts of, a kind and brilliant smile, that Lena had been rewarded with, when she had expressed her joy at a Luthor and a Super working together. Thoughts of strong arms catching her, and of a warm chest she had clung to in fear, as she fell off her balcony. Thoughts of a serious gaze, and a confident voice telling her that Lena would be judged on the basis of her own merits and not her last name. But that had been a lie.

Lena opened her eyes and met concerned blue eyes.

She had been judged for her name. Her personal relationships had been manipulated with the express aim of violating her privacy. She had been crucified for making a substance that would protect a friend from the beast that lived within her, all because said substance could be lethal to the Superhero.

Finding her voice, Lena said "I won't deny that I'm interested in you Supergirl. But that is as far as this can go. I'm past those days where a quick roll between the sheets would have satisfied me. And I don't think that is all of what you want from me either"

She saw the blonde angels face pale at the implication that all she wanted from Lena was sex. Touched despite herself, Lena said "All relationships, even friendships require trust. So how can there be anything between us? When you have refused to trust me so many times in the past?"

Blue eyes stricken with grief looked at her. Lena felt her heart throb painfully. Nothing should cause the blond angel such pain, least of all Lena. A part of her, which she was most certainly not proud of, longed to take the angel in her arms, take back what she had said, and comfort her.

But a larger part of her, which stubbornly clung to the betrayal she had felt, gave her the strength to remain standing stoically, as she saw the grief in those blue eyes dim.

The blond angel sighed and looked away "I know how betrayed you must have felt. And I also know you must have questioned why I took the fact that you had Kryptonite so badly, Lena. My reaction must have felt over-blown to you"

Lena could not deny the truth in those words. She saw those blue eyes study her and soften in understanding. Smiling, the blond angel looked away "You are a very loyal woman, Lena. And that is why even the slightest of betrayals, affects you so very much. Because in your mind, you would have never done the same if you were in the other's shoes. For you, breaching ones trust is the worst punishment a human being can inflict on another"

Lena looked away and swallowed hard, unwilling to digest how well the blond angel seemed to know her "I knew from the moment that I realized you had rendered the Medusa virus inert, that you would never betray your friends. And I knew that you considered me a friend as well. How could you not? Especially, considering the fact that I had saved your life at least twice by then."

The blond angel gave her a smile laced with pain "And then I broke your trust not once but twice. I yelled at you for having Kryptonite. And then I sent James on a foolhardy mission."

Lena looked spell-bound at the superhero, as she looked utterly defeated and resigned. She had caused that. She had made National's city symbol of hope, lose all her seemingly unlimited hope, merely at the thought that Lena would never ever forgive her. For the first time, Lena wondered if she was perhaps being just as unfair in holding a grudge, as Supergirl had been in accusing her.

Supergirl looked at the ground and spoke "I hope you'll allow me to explain why I reacted the way I did both times, Lena. These are not excuses, but a wish that the explanation will repair some of the hurt I have caused you. Perhaps by bringing you some understanding, and therefore some amount of closure"

Lena swallowed and looked at those defeated blue eyes. Gone was the triumph, the vitality and courage, she had come to associate with the maiden of steel. In the place of a blond angel, was a mere blonde woman, as fallible and imperfect as Lena herself. As capable of making mistakes that were foolish and devastating in its consequence, as Lena. Why had Lena never stopped to consider that the blond angel, was first and foremost a person, with her own demons and insecurities that she had to conquer every single moment of every single day? Just so she could be a hero to the city that so desperately needed her. A swell of admiration for the woman in front of her, wormed its way into Lena's heart. This was a woman whom she could relate to. A woman who tried to do her best for the city like Lena, despite the expectations that the world placed on her, all because of the family she came from.

The blond hero, apparently took her protracted silence as acquiescence. "I know that you perhaps think of me as this infallible, perfect hero. Let me assure you that I'm not"

Lena looked at the blond hero, trying for the first time to see past the cape and the symbol on her chest, and into the woman behind the costume. She was met with kind blue eyes, crinkled in a self-deprecating smile that seemed so familiar to Lena, triggering fleetingly memories as vague as, the green eyes of her mother smiling down lovingly at her.

"In some ways I'm just as human as you are, and I mean that in a non-biological sense of course. In some ways Lena, I am a lot like you. I value loyalty just as highly as you do. And I rely on my friends so much, that I place my life quite literally in their hands, not in small part due to the line of business that I am in"

The blond hero looked at her with earnest blue eyes, silently pleading for Lena to understand. The softness of those eyes, absurdly reminding Lena of a wounded puppy.

"Which is why I was so unhappy that my friend, Lena, whom I had so vehemently defended to my other friends and my own sister, as a woman who could be trusted, had chosen to go behind my back and acquire the one substance in this world that I fear the most"

Lena looked at the blond woman, her mind refusing to let go of the fact that Supergirl had a sister. That was news. Until now, Lena had thought the hero only had a cousin brother, Superman. Who was the sister? Was she also an alien like the superhero, waiting in the shadows and ready to take flight under the sun, when the time was ripe?

Because the alternative was absurd. Why would Supergirl have a human sister? Unless, she had been adopted by a human family? She looked at the blond woman with new eyes. Was there more in common between the hero and herself than she had realized?

"A part of the fear, Lex has already explained to you. He understands the physical pain it causes me. But I wonder Lena, if you can understand the emotional pain it causes me? That rock is all that is left of a planet that was once my home. Unlike Kal-El, who was too young to remember, I spent the first thirteen years of my life in Krypton. I remember the tall spires of my home city, the fresh flower blooms in my wall garden, the red glorious Rao shining high up in the Kryptonian sky, and the warm soil of my home planet under my toes. Can you begin to comprehend how I feel, when that rock, which is not only a reminder of the life I lost, but is also the only substance which can take away the new life that I've painstakingly built here on this planet?"

Lena felt her heart throb. No one deserved to go through that kind of torture, especially not the blond hero. And Lena had unwittingly found a way to cause this woman more pain.

The blond hero smiled at her tremulously "Which is why seeing it in your hands upset me. But I'll admit the anger I felt was perhaps more than what I would have felt if it had been a friend who had betrayed me. I should have realized then, that I thought of you as someone, who was so much more than just a friend"

Lena felt like her heart had jumped to her throat. She found herself unable to look away from the blond woman, who was now looking at her with soft blue eyes.

"I admit that I reacted poorly. I was so scared that you made me feel too much than I should have ever let myself to feel, that my immediate thought was to protect myself, and ensure that you had in fact not betrayed me"

Laughing derisively, Supergirl ran a restless hand through her hair "And that was the most foolish mistake I've ever made. Foolish because, of course I knew you were innocent even as I was tasking James with that absurd request to raid your lab. And a mistake, because I am deathly afraid that it has cost me then chance of being with the woman I love"

Her heart stopped at those words. Her eyes remained transfixed on the superhero, who was looking at her with such sadness and tender affection. Unable to find the voice to answer, Lena looked on mute as the blonde woman turned away, and walked towards a familiar looking silver suitcase.

The blonde woman gently reached for her hand, and placed the suitcase containing the green Kryptonite there. The very same suitcase that had caused the rift between them in the first place, when Lena had surrendered it to Supergirl. And now, the blonde hero, who had vehemently stated that she needed to be the only one in control of Kryptonite, was willingly handing it back to Lena.

Smiling gently, the blond woman cupped her cheek and said "I do trust you, Lena"

Letting her hand fall, the blond woman hungrily looked at Lena, as if it were the last time she would be allowed to do so. Giving her a small smile, the blond hero walked past Lena.

Unable to bear the finality of their parting, Lena spun around on her heels and addressed the back of the blond hero "Why?" Not really understanding if she was asking the superhero, why she had chosen to love Lena so ardently, or why such monumental trust was now being reposed in her, contrary to what had happened in the past?

Supergirl stopped and turned, meeting Lena's eyes with a gentle smile "We would never have stopped Reign or the dark witches from Argo city without your Kryptonite. I know that for you Kryptonite is a mere tool in your plan to ensure the safety of National City."

Lena just stared at the blond woman, hope and warmth flooding her chest. How had she never known that the blonde heroes understanding meant so much to her?

The blond hero paused, her eyes twinkling perhaps in reaction to the hopeful moronic way Lena must obviously be looking at her, right now. Her smile faded "And I know that I can trust you with the Kryptonite now as well. I know that you will do all that you can to prevent this from falling into Lex's hands"

Lena's heart beat painfully. Her insecurities came roaring back. What if she was unable to protect Supergirl from Lex? Dear god, the outcome was far too horrible for her to even imagine "I don't want this. Take it back"

The blonde hero took a concerned step towards her "Lena…"

Angry now at being unable to no longer deny the depth of her feelings for the woman in front of her, Lena yelled "I don't want this Kryptonite! What if Lex gets a hold of it? Dear god! What if he kills you in front of my own eyes! I am not taking it. Are you really such a huge idiot that you would gamble away your life, over some foolish romantic gesture?"

Lena felt momentarily satisfied when anger flared momentarily in the blond angel's eyes at Lena calling this monumental act of trust, a foolish romantic gesture. But that satisfaction faded away completely to be replaced by shock, when the blond angel took a long stride and grasped her arms, stilling her moment completely

"Why? Why does it matter to you if I live or die? It's like you said isn't it? We are not friends. We are nothing but acquaintances working together on a mission"

This close to angry passionate eyes, Lena was left defenseless. Years of practice as a Luthor needing to display zero emotion, rendered useless by sky blue eyes. Lena knew that her emotions were read and understood exactly for what they were, when the anger in those blue eyes were replaced with joy and exquisite tenderness

The blonde hero said in a voice that sounded breathless "Unless… you do care about me the same way that I care about you"

Furious, Lena raised her arms attempting to create distance, and was met with no resistance.

Lena took a step back and composed her face "Don't delude yourself Supergirl."

The blonde hero merely continued to watch her with a small smile playing on her lips, and said challengingly "Then take the Kryptonite, and prove that you don't care about me Lena"

Lena looked at the blond hero. She knew that without the Kryptonite, Lex would never trust her. Without the Kryptonite, Lex would kill her, meaning she was as good as dead. But with the Kryptonite, she had a chance to put Lex behind bars. But there was also a chance that Lex would kill Supergirl.

Lena took one last look at the blond superhero. The hero in front of her, deserved to live. She deserved the freedom to fly under the sun. She deserved everything that was good in this world. Lena would die before she let Lex harm the blond woman.

Without another word, she took the silver suitcase and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy new year! One more chapter coming in a couple pf hours so dont worry**

 **Dedicated to david12leca for hands down the best review i've ever read...you really really made my entire week. Enjoy!**

She had known he would come for her. From the minute, she had walked out of the DEO, she had been counting down the minutes, waiting for him to show up.

And here he was. Standing in her apartment, imperiously surveying National City's skyline, the same way he must have looked at Metropolis once.

Addressing his back, she said "Lex. You took long enough to find me. You must be slipping"

She saw the corner of his mouth, twitch upwards in amusement "Where is the Kryptonite?"

Lena gave him an enigmatic smile "You really didn't think it would be that easy now, did you Lex? I'll hand it over to you. Once you tell me exactly what it is that you plan to do with it"

She saw Lex sip his scotch, and survey her slowly over the rim of the glass, with clear sadistic amusement playing in his eyes. Lowering the glass, he said "Of course I didn't Lena. You were brought up as a Luthor after all. I would never underestimate you"

Forcing herself to remain calm, she drew upon every ounce of her upbringing, to lift an eyebrow imperiously "Well? What is your plan then, Lex? And please don't make me ask again. That would be tedious. And that's a word, which I would much rather NOT associate with you"

She felt fear twist into her gut, as she saw Lex chuckle in her response "I will tell you in due time, but I must say this…I am surprised to find you so impatient Lena, or does my memory serve me wrong? Because, I distinctly remember a sister, who exercised her indefatigable store of patience to beat me at chess… game after game."

Lena let out a breath, as she watched him turn "I wish I could say I liked losing back them, but you know even defeat has a purpose. Being on the losing side has taught me quite a few lessons…. All those times Superman beat me and threw me behind bars, I learnt how important it is to always have the upper hand as he did. Because no matter how hard I tried, he was always far more powerful. Superman also taught me that you need to have an ironclad purpose to win. Because his strength of purpose makes him utterly inexhaustible in a fight. No matter how hard a blow, I throw at him, he refuses to stay down beaten. He always gets back up and fights, driven as he is by his single minded purpose to never lose. Just so he can always be around for his sister, whom he will never allow himself to fail to protect. Regardless of the fact that she is just as powerful as he."

He turned to her, and smirked, victory evident in every line of his face "When you beat me at every single game of chess Lena, I understood the value of being cool and calculated. To you, chess was merely a game, a puzzle to be solved, nothing more. But to me, winning was everything. It was the only way I could prove myself to be the true heir to the Luthor name. The only way to stop mother looking at me pityingly, and to stop father from looking at me with his lips curled with ill-disguised disgust, as he watched me time and again, get beaten by a girl who was so much younger than I. But I never could win against you Lena. Because always I wanted to beat you so bad that I would let my anger cloud my judgement."

Lena felt bile rise in her throat. Lex had evolved. The man in front of her was unfamiliar, an unknown enemy. How was she now to win against him, if she didn't know any of his moves? How was she going to keep Supergirl safe, if not even a sliver of Lex's plan, was clear to her.

Doing her best, to remain the cool and calculated woman he feared her to be, she said "And do you believe that you have the upper hand now? As well as the necessary detachment that you will need to defeat Supergirl?"

She watched, as he slowly made her way to her. Her heartbeat became shallow, as she saw him raise his hand out of the corner of her eye. She tried her best not to flinch, when Lex held her chin, and tilted her face up in an unforgiving motion, to look straight into his eyes "No Lena. I don't want to beat Supergirl. I am here for you"

Lena's heartbeat stopped. She had grossly miscalculated. She understood now that this plan was to thwart her, not Supergirl all along.

She watched unblinking, as his fingers left her face, and he dropped his hand, opening his palm for her to observe what lay within. There in his white stony hand, she saw the tool of her now imminent downfall. A tiny silver nanorobot, placed so expertly behind her chin that it would remain undetected by both human and Kryptonian eyes. Her mind travelled back to a memory of their first conversation, held within the very same apartment. What foolish folly! Why had she let him cup her cheek. Misguided affection, and a desperate hope that he still held some love for her, had let her submit to his touch.

And he had taken advantage of her weakness to place the nanorobot within her chin, when he had cupped her cheek. He had bugged her with the robot, and had been listening to all her conversations with Supergirl. He had heard the maiden of steel confess her love for Lena.

Lena felt all hope that she had held, flee her heart. How was she supposed to get back up from this blow.

Smiling with sadistic understanding, Lex placed the tiny nanorobot in a glass jar on her coffee table, that held its sister nanobots.

He tapped the glass jar twice. A gesture that he had evidently pre-programmed. The nanorobots rose in a swarm, and flew to her in an instant, shaping themselves into iron bands around her arms, legs and mouth

Lena's mind worked furiously. She knew what he intended to do next. He would use her to lure Supergirl, and capture her. He would hold her hostage, and make Supergirl turn herself in, with a promise to spare her life. And then he would kill the girl of steel with the Kryptonite she had retrieved, right in front of her eyes.

She saw him make his way to the balcony, and call out in a sing-song voice that did nothing to hide his insane glee at being the winner of his murderous game "Oh Supergirl! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

The blackness of the night sky remained solid and unyielding. Uninterrupted by not even the slightest hint of red and blue. Lena felt a swell of relief. Had the blond angel decided to stay away then, and fight another day? Good. Lena's life was not worth the blond woman's. She should stay alive and protected, preferably somewhere far away from her mad brother.

She saw Lex clench his fists, and drew some small amount of satisfaction at his anger "Unless you want me to kill your girlfriend?"

Lena felt her heart twist in despair, as she heard the tell-tale sonic boom, announcing the arrival of the blond angel. She landed swiftly, with fury etched into every single line of her face, as her vivid blue eyes slowly took in the sight of Lena being held captive

The blonde woman spat out at Lex "You will let her go this instant!"

Lex let out a high shrill laughter of sheer madness, and rubbed his hands together in evident delight "Oh! So you do love her then, don't you Supergirl?"

Seeing the anger and desperation rise in Supergirl's eyes, he made his way to her and said slyly "One move Supergirl, and she is dead. I've programmed the nanobots to increase their grip on Lena's throat. The slightest hint of heat vision, or frost breath or any other one of your superpowers, and she is dead"

Supergirl threw him a look of pure rage, before her eyes returned to Lena, surveying her face anxiously.

Lena saw Lex observing Supergirl with interest, his smirk widening the more he studied her and took in the sight of her evident distress at seeing Lena captured. His mad grin grew so large that it seemed to almost split his face in two.

Lena did her best to look away, trying her best to do everything she could to stop the superhero from revealing the depth of her feelings for Lena to Lex. But within her heart, she knew it was a lost cause. The angel was nothing but honest, and Lex already had intimate knowledge of the blond hero's feelings for Lena, having eavesdropped on every single one of their conversations.

She looked back at Supergirl, trying to desperately convey with her eyes alone, that the hero should escape while she still had the chance. And felt infuriated, when all that did, was cause the superhero to clench her jaw, and plant her feet more firmly onto the floor, causing a slight spiderweb of cracks to form on her expensive Italian marble flooring.

Lex made his way to Lena. Without breaking his eye contact from Supergirl, he quickly threw back his arm and punched Lena, hard on the face. Feeling her vision turn black for a moment, Lena fought to stay conscious. Blinking furiously, she turned to look at Lex, who was looking at Supergirl with unhidden glee. Her gaze turned to the superhero, who was now floating horizontally, apparently having made the unconscious decision to fly to Lena, but held back by the knowledge that Lex could end Lena's life, if she came any closer

"Uh uh uh.." Lex taunted the blond woman

"You know I'll kill her if you get any closer"

Supergirl looked at him. Sorrow and revulsion, warring for prominence on her face "She is your sister"

Lex spat out furiously "No she isn't! No she isn't! Whatever little affection I felt for her died the moment she chose to align herself with you, And now."

He turned to face Lena "And now my hate for her is equaled only by my hate for superman…because she has chosen to betray the house that has fed her, clothed her, and given her not just a roof but the fortunes of a multi-billion dollar company…all because she fell in love with you"

Lena felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes. Enjoying her torment, Lex stepped closer and slowly ran a thumb down her cheek "I may have felt the tiniest bit sorry for that orphan girl on my doorstep. But know this sister, I could never love you. Who could? You are, and have always been a reminder of my father's one foolish mistake. Besides, whatever affection I once may have felt for you died, when you chose to mercilessly beat me in chess, over and over again. If you think Superman was the first person I loathed, then you are wrong sister. I loathed you first, because you made me lose face, and because you were the first to make me taste the bitterness of defeat. I, who am the rightful heir to the Luthor legacy. But I never moved against you, because you have always had far less than I. Choosing foolishly as you once did, to go into R&D, instead of making a move for the chair to LuthorCorp. But now, things are different, aren't they? You have the company, the name, and I..I have nothing"

He turned to Supergirl "Don't make the mistake of thinking I will not kill my own sister. The only reason she remains alive now, is because I desire your death more. You submit peacefully, and I give you my word that she will live"

Supergirl took his request stoically, and refused to stop looking at Lena. Clear azure eyes held Lena's, the strength in them unflinching in their attempt to reassure Lena.

He advanced on Supergirl "Seeing you dead at my hands, will drive your brother insane with grief. Insane with the thought that he failed you, his one blood relative, and link to the lost home he always yearns to understand. He will finally understand what it is like to have all the power in the world at your disposal, and still fail at the things that matter the most. As I felt, when he overshone me, and took away all the glory I so richly deserved for all the good I had done for Metropolis"

Circling the blond hero, he stood behind her quietly "Go fetch me the Kryptonite, alien scum. Or I'll do worse to Lena than just punch her"

Lena saw the superhero swallow once, but those blue eyes refused to leave her own. Lena's heart throbbed painfully as she read the stubbornness in the superhero's eyes.

Smiling gently, the blond hero nodded at Lena, as if she were trying to bid her goodbye. The kindness in those eyes, obviously meant to absolve Lena from the future guilt of having been instrumental in the girl of steel's murder.

Lena cried out and desperately struggled against the iron bands restraining her. She watched, sickness piling in her stomach, as without another word, those blue eyes left her own, to scan Lena's apartment. The blond hero located the suitcase hidden in a secret alcove underneath her kitchen counter. Making her way to the counter, she broke it into two with a single tap. She dropped the suitcase containing the Kryptonite onto the floor, and imperiously kicked the suitcase over to Lex.

Lena knew what was about to happen next. Now he would torture the blond angel. It was time for her to act out her plan before Lena's mind stopped working, unable to withstand the agony of what the next few moments would undoubtedly entail.

She cast her mind out, furiously shouting her thoughts out to the Green Martian, whom she knew must have been alerted to their predicament by now. And who would undoubtedly be listening in, trying desperately to find a way to rescue the both of them.

She saw Lex smirk, as he picked up the Kryptonite. He gestured quietly to Lena's couch "I'm not so merciless that I would deny you these small comforts of life as I kill you, alien scum. I am human after all. Sit down"

Lena desperately shouted to the green martian, as she saw the blond superhero slowly walk across to Lena's couch. She saw the blonde woman quietly sit down, her eyes smiling reassuringly at Lena, trying to convey to her that this was all somehow not Lena's fault. Not Lena's fault that she hadn't anticipated any of this sooner, and prevented the situation from devolving into the painful torture she was about to be subjected to.

She saw Lex sit down on the coffee table, and screamed her plan even more furiously at the green martian. Why wasn't he answering her? Why wasn't he conveying words of assurance that she had been heard? Lena refused to accept that the green martian had not heard her words. Because if that were true, then all hopes of saving Supergirl was lost.

Lex reached into his jacket and drew out a syringe. Opening the suitcase, he filled the syringe with liquid Kryptonite. He held his hand out and gestured to Supergirl's arm.

Smiling softly at Lena, Supergirl turned and threw him a defiant look, before imperiously holding out her arm.

Lex surveyed her with childlike wonder "Who knew that it would be this easy. I needed no handcuffs, no metallic armor with green kryptonite. You have the power to end the world, and now I have the power to end you. And all I had to was threaten the life of my sister"

He smiled wonderingly at her, before his eyes darkened in a split second. He plunged the needle in a violent move, straight into her arm. Supergirl let out a cry of such immense pain, that Lena felt an echoing pain in every fiber and muscle of her body

Lex rose and surveyed the writhing woman, who had now rolled onto the floor, and had begun convulsing "I've injected her with a mix of slow acting venom and green Kryptonite. The poison will slow the effects of Kryptonite, rendering her conscious to fully appreciate the pain tearing through her system. An elegant solution, don't you think?"

Lena felt tears stream down her face.

She watched as Lex made his way to her, his eyes conveying sadness so insincere that it made Lena nauseous. "I am sorry that it had to come to this Lena. But just like you, betrayal is something that I have never been able to take lightly. And you, my dear sister, betrayed me by falling in love for the blonde superhero. As you never should have done. Why else, would you so vehemently deny your attraction to her? And pretend that you were in love with that mousy reporter, whom you and I both know, couldn't hold a sliver of appeal to the girl of steel"

He smirked at her, and Lena felt her heart beat painfully. "You understand her. Both of you are trying to make a name from yourself, trying your best to crawl out of the long shadows cast by your brothers. You see her working tirelessly to make this city a better place, something which you also try your best to do. You admire her conviction, and greatly value the fact that she was the first person to trust you in any meaningful way, despite your Luthor name. How could you not want that?"

He made her way to her, and cupped her cheek once again. Lena desperately tried to turn her face but was held fast by the nanorobots restraining her. "And of course there is no denying that both her and her brother are very attractive. I have long admired the strong bone structure, the jet black hair and dark blue eyes of Superman."

She watched his eyes rove over her features "But it is only lust that I felt for the man of steel. But you, my poor poor Lena, went and made the fatal mistake of falling in love with Supergirl."

She saw his watery blue eyes narrow in sadistic pleasure "A feeling that she returned with a full heart. How convenient! Because if she had chosen to not love you Lena, like everyone else on this planet, I wouldn't have been able to get this far. At last, I am close to achieving my goal of ending her race and her family tree"

He turned and saw the blond superhero, who had now stopped convulsing, her body too spent to be able to move any longer. A white froth, slowly beginning to form at the edge of her mouth. Blue eyes glazed over with pain and exhaustion, rolled unseeing in Lena's direction. Lena knew that even at the edge of death, the blond superhero was listening to Lena's heartbeat, trying to ensure that she was safe.

Lex saw the pain etched on her face quietly. Smiling at her magnanimously "Come. I will grant you this one last thing before I kill you. No matter how much of a monster you may think I am Lena, I can also be generous."

He looked at her and smiled "Tell her you love her. Let those be the last words she hears. She is afterall almost dead now"

He tapped at the nanorobot stream gagging her mouth, and they cleared away. Lena coughed out, her lungs expanding, and her tongue automatically trying to rid itself of the metallic taste that the nanorobots had left behind

She glanced at the fallen hero, whose eyes were now slowly drooping shut. Tears streamed down her face, drowning her heart in a sea of salty grief. Because now at the end, she knew without a doubt that she loved the blond hero. She thought back to the way she had reacted. If Supergirl's anger had been disproportionate at having found out that Lena had the Kryptonite, her stubbornness in refusing to forgive the blonde hero, was also just as disproportionate. And only meant one thing. Lena loved the superhero just as much, as Supergirl loved her. And that was the reason why the perceived breach of trust, had affected the both of them so very greatly.

Lena closed her eyes, willing herself to find the resolve that had propelled her to becoming the youngest successful CEO in the world.

As much as she hated to admit it. Her brother was right. She did love Supergirl. And she would tell her. But not like this. Not with Lex looming over them. She would do it, after she had rescued the both of them. She threw a glance at the Superhero, whose eyes were now shut, praying fervently that she wasn't too late already

She looked back at Lex, and mentally shouted out "Now!" to the Green Martian, throwing all her hopes in that one singular thought to the universe. She looked coldly at Lex and said "I hate you brother. Thank you for the gift of finally washing away the last vestiges of love that I once held for you"

She felt the nanorobots release her, and in one fell swoop, swarm over Lex. The nanorobots lifted him up into the air, and slammed him onto the floor. The bald man lost consciousness, and the nanorobots formed a thin layer on top of him, holding him imprisoned, face down on the ground.

Lena rushed to the fallen superhero and sank down on her knees. Turning her around gently, Lena cradled the woman's head in her lap, and gently brushed back a few stray strands of hair.

Blue eyes peered hazily at her. A soft smile formed on pale lips that now had a sickly green tint to them. Lena furiously swiped away the tears that obscured her vision and said "Hey! Its ok! Its gonna be ok..Alex…Alex, is on her way. I've got you. We'll get you some help, ok?"

Lena desperately tried to feel for a pulse through invulnerable skin, but found herself unequal to the task.

A shaky hand rose up to cup her face. The blond hero whispered "You're safe. That's all that matters"

The hand fell and those blue eyes closed, a beatific smile forming instead. The superhero's head lolled to one side.

Lena shook the hero furiously "No! No! You have to stay awake. Help is almost here! Please! Please Supergirl?"

Blue eyes blinked open. Lena could see the effort that the simple action cost the hero. Her heart broke in two with the realization that even so close to death's gate, the hero had a fundamental need to respond to Lena's pain. Looking at Lena, she breathed "Tell me Lena. I have to know before I…In a world without Kara Danvers, would you have loved me? Please?"

Lena felt like her heart was being ripped in two. One half firmly resting with her bespectacled best friend. And the other half finding its way to the dying hero, where it slowly began to die in time with the slowing breaths of the hero in front of her.

She could do nothing but nod dumbly. The superhero's breath hitched, and unfocused blue eyes, cleared for a second. Joy and love, beyond anything that Lena had ever seen before, shining in those sky blue eyes.

Leaning down, Lena choked out the question that had been burning in her mind. "Why? Why did you..? Why me?"

Why had the superhero chosen her? They had barely known each other. How was it possible that without even knowing the other intimately, and from only a handful of interactions during tense missions, the two had fallen in love? How was it possible that they been so attracted in such a fundamental way? Why did the superhero deem Lena worthy enough for her love? Why was she willing to throw away her life for a woman, whom she barely knew out of a couple of missions? Why did they affect each other so viscerally?

A cold limp hand rose back to cup Lena's cheek. A thumb gently brushed stroked Lena's lips. Soft blue eyes stared back at her.

"Because…You're my favourite too"

Lena's heart froze, distant echoes of her uttering the same words to a different woman sounding in her mind. Of bashful blue eyes hidden behind glasses, the exact same shade as the eyes that were now drifting shut, belonging to the broken hero in front of her. Of dirty blond hair pulled back severely, the exact same shade as the glorious lush waves that now lay sprawled on the floor.

It felt like Lena's eyes were looking at the Superhero for the first time, taking her in, drinking in all her features, as she lay clinging tenuously to life. They catalogued the small scar above her forehead, the slight crinkle on the nose, and those green tinted lips which had once been a pale very kissable pink. The very same features she had spent admiring on her bespectacled best friend, during all the movie nights they had spent together, cuddled on the couch.

Lena's mind froze as it was forced to confront the truth in front of her, in all of its unbridled nakedness. Lying in her arms, drawing her last breath was Kara Danvers.

The two women whom she had loved were the same. And Lena didn't know which was the greater tragedy. Was the fact that she had thought her heart was fickle and broken in two, divided between the two women whom she had once thought separate, the worst thing that could have happened to her? Or was it the fact that she was about to lose both of the women she loved, as her eyes unseeingly saw the Superhero stop breathing all together.

Rough hands pushed her away from Kara. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered Alex plunging a needle of clear blue liquid into Kara's chest, before the green martian grabbed the blond woman and flew her out of Lena's apartment


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who's stuck with the story so far and reviewed. Hope you find the resolution satisfactory! Do leave me a note if you liked the chapter.**

 **Only an epilogue pending now, which i may or may not choose to write based on reader interest. Not trying to be snobbish. Its just that I generally work 12 hr days, and i need to figure out if this fic is worth investing what little free time i do have**

Darkness. All Kara could see and feel was darkness. It felt like eons had passed before the darkness gave way to the pale pink of the back her eyelids. But try as she might, Kara found herself unable to will her eyes open. They felt too heavy to move.

And so eons passed.

Until gradually, Kara felt a slow warmth spread from her chest and into her limbs. She tried and tried to move her fingers, but found that moving even a single one of them, was as difficult as trying to move an entire planet. But Kara kept on trying, until she finally managed to get them to twitch slightly. She heard a gasp, and then felt a familiar hand rest on her shoulder.

Lena. Wherever she was, Lena was with her. She had to open her eyes. She had to see Lena

Exerting more effort than she had thought possible, Kara blearily blinked her eyes open. Green eyes filled with relief came into focus above her. Her hand tried to rise up to touch that beloved face, but was unequal to the task. Despite her will, Kara could no longer keep her eyes open. She faded away unwillingly back to the darkness, but knew that this time around, she would find herself out of it quicker. She had to, because Lena was waiting, and Kara had to go to her.

"You're sure she was awake Lena?" she heard her sister say in a voice that was filled with so much trepidation. Kara longed to wake up, so she could hug her sister, and apologize for the hell she must have put her through. Despite her sister, screaming in her ear to not surrender herself to Lex, Kara had done exactly that.

"Yes, Alex! For the last time, she was awake for a couple of seconds" snapped Lena

"What did she do? Did she say something?" asked Alex. Kara could sense Alex's restlessness at being unable to be of any use to her comatose sister.

"No…I mean..i think she tried to…" Kara heard Lena clear her throat gruffly, before speaking in a matter of fact tone "I think she tried to touch my face, but that was probably just an automatic reflex to ascertain if I am real or a dream"

Kara heard her sister's answering snort "I have no doubt that my sister is dreaming of you, Lena. What else could have her so happy, and reluctant to leave and join the rest of us waiting here, in the land of the living?"

Despite herself, Kara felt her heartrate pick up in response to Alex's words. She would really have to get her sister back for this.

Startled by the increase in her heart rate, Lena demanded harshly "What? What is going on? Why is her heart rate spiking?"

She heard the tell-tale noise of her sister bustling about her bedside "Sssh..She's waking up! She's waking up!"

Kara felt her sister's hands, lovingly stroke her forehead "Kara?... Honey? Wake up, c'mon now…I am right here, sweety. Focus on my voice. Open your eyes..thats it..c'mon now"

Leaning into the sound of her sister's beloved voice, Kara opened her eyes and focused on her sister's happy face. She smiled reassuringly at her, and flexed her arms, relieved to find that the bone deep weariness had now fled her system. Stretching underneath the sun lamp, Kara wiggled her toes, and turned her head to see the woman she loved.

Standing over her bedside with arms folded, Lena looked back at her with an inscrutable expression. Despite, Lena's closed off demeanor, Kara couldn't help but be grateful to see her alive. Her eyes drunk in the woman from head to toe, desperately scanning for any sign of injury. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kara looked intently at Lena and asked "Are you alright?"

She saw a muscle twitch in Lena's clenched jaw, just before the CEO furiously unfolded her arms and hissed at her "Am I alright? Do you even realize the irony of that question? You have been in and out of a coma for the past 2 days, and you're asking ME if I'm alright?!"

Flinching, Kara looked down at the ill-concealed anger in the CEO's voice. She turned around to look helplessly at her sister. Alex looked back at her and took a step back, "Your vitals are strong. You seem to be doing fine. I want you under the sun bed for the next 24 hours. Don't even think about getting out of it, missy." Gesturing to the bedside table, she said "Water, in case you're thirsty" before turning around abruptly and walking out of the room

Kara's jaw dropped open in disbelief. The traitor! Her sister had chosen to willingly leave behind Kara to get chewed out by one very angry CEO. Payback was really going to be a bitch, Alex

She looked back at Lena, who was now pointedly ignoring her and looking at the monitor recording her vitals. Going by the tenseness of those broad shoulders, Kara knew that the CEO was very close to bolting. Kara gulped nervously. She knew that once the CEO was out the door, Kara may never again be allowed the chance to see her. Not that Kara would blame her, considering that Lena was now fully aware of her identity, and by consequence her deception.

Kara racked her mind, desperate to find a suitable conversation topic that would keep Lena by her side for just a little bit longer

"Not that I'm not glad that I'm here, but how exactly did I get here? I mean…what happened after… you know? How did…how did you escape?"

Lena turned and regarded her with cool green eyes. Kara's heart slowed and rolled painfully at the aloofness she saw in those eyes "You mean, what happened after you lost consciousness and your heart stopped beating? And how did I manage to escape Lex?"

Gulping nervously, Kara realized that the CEO was beyond furious with her for having risked her life to save Lena. She nodded sheepishly and tried for a small smile, hoping that it would somehow ease at least a part of Lena's anger

She watched in great relief, as the CEO regarded her for a quiet moment, before sighing and walking to sit in a chair placed by her bedside. With a start, Kara realized that this was where Lena must have been sitting when Kara woke up the first time. She greedily drank in the woman's features as she sat at Kara's bedside, head bowed and focused on her clasped hands. Kara noticed the wrinkled clothes, the stray hair escaping from Lena's austere bun, and felt hope stir in her chest. The CEO had been by her side the entire time she had been recovering. That was a good sign wasn't it? It probably meant that Lena would stay with Kara, right?

Green eyes rose up to meet hers. Lena frowned, puzzled by the momentary happiness she must have seen in Kara's eyes. She said "To answer your second question. I knew that if brainy was given the access codes to hack into my network, he would be able to hack into the nanorobots and release me. I also knew that the green martian was nearby and that all I needed to do was to think about the access codes and hope that he picked it up telepathically. But the green martian hesitated to act until he was sure that the timing was right. He was so worried that my brother, would activate some other failsafe, if he had caught wind of the nanorobots being reprogrammed. His delay almost cost you your life"

Lena looked away then, the muscle on her jaw convulsing. Kara knew that tic very well. That muscle only ever twitched when Lena felt the need to use her Luthor façade to contain strong emotions. It was something she had observed whenever Lena interacted with her mother, and the fact that she felt the need to do the same with Kara, made Kara utterly hate herself.

Oblivious to Kara's internal diatribe against herself, Lena continued speaking to her clasped hands now resting primly on her lap "As to your first question on what happened after your heart stopped beating" Kara watched amazed as Lena's façade slipped away. The brunette exhaled shakily, and raised teary eyes to look at the ceiling, desperately trying to will the tears back in her eyes. Years of being trained to always maintain her stoic exterior as a Luthor, slipping away at the agony she must have felt when she had thought she had lost Kara.

Composing herself, Lena got up and walked away from Kara. With her back turned firmly to Kara, she said "From the moment I met you as Supergirl, I had been working on an antidote for the green Kryptonite. When I first decided to synthesize green K to help Reign, I knew that I could never do so, without having a way to reverse the effects, if it was ever used against you. I also built a suit to protect you, just in case the green K was ever used to contaminate the atmosphere, with the tech that I had created to repel the daxamite invasion"

Kara closed her eyes. Why had she reacted so poorly? She should have known better that Lena would never have synthesized green K, without having a way to reverse it. This was Lena after all. Her plan B's had plan Bs.

She swung her legs off the bed and forced herself to stand. Walking to Lena, she gently placed an arm on her shoulder "I'm sorry Lena. I should never have doubted you"

Lena swiveled to face Kara, her eyes a stormy mix of emotions that flitted across too fast for Kara to be able to decipher "I don't doubt that you trust me with your life, Kara. I have always known that you trusted me with your life as Supergirl, despite what I may have told you. And this entire instance with Lex has more than proved that to me."

Feeling fear rise in her chest at the hurt she still saw swiveling in Lena's eyes, she stepped forwards and cupped her cheek "Then what is it?"

Lena closed her eyes and leaned her face into Kara's warmth. A small smile crept across Kara's face at the gesture.

But then Lena's eyes opened, and she took a step back. Kara's hand fell uselessly to her side "Do you know how much I love the both of you, Kara Danvers and Supergirl?"

Kara's heart stopped. She had of course known for some time now that Lena loved her. But hearing it from the lips of the woman was something else entirely.

Shaking herself out of her daze, Kara saw the storm brewing behind those green eyes.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like to be torn between the two of you? And do you have any idea what it felt like to then realize that the two of you were the same? You never trusted me Kara"

Kara felt a sob rip out of her throat as she stepped forwards, desperate to bridge the distance between them. Lena raised her hand, stopping her motion "I know what you're about to say. You did give me the green K to hand over to Lex."

Kara watched on mutely, as Lena looked at her with sorrow written across her face "You trusted me with your life, but you couldn't trust me with your heart Kara. Because if you had, you would have told me that you and Supergirl were the same a long time back. In the end I was nothing more than a pawn in your elaborate game to win my heart completely, as both Kara and Supergirl. And that hurts more than anything."

Kara felt her heart thud noisily in her chest, as she felt Lena's words sink in, her brain reeling completely with the weight of the truth behind them. She could do nothing but watch as Lena walked away from her, and paused at the door. Looking over her shoulder, she whispered "Don't come after me"

xx—xx—xx—xx—xx

Lena ran her hands through her hair in frustration. She had been uselessly staring at the same diagram for the last half an hour. Her mind, her one trusty ally was failing her. Rogue thoughts of a blond woman kept creeping in, again and again, destroying her focus completely.

She glumly looked up at the clock. Five minutes to 1 p.m. This was about the time, she would have usually barged in with lunch. Against her will, Lena cast a longing look at the door.

Sighing, Lena leaned her chair back and looked up at the ceiling.

It had been 2 days since she last saw the woman. Two excruciating days without seeing those cheerful clear blue eyes. There were no news reports of a certain superhero either. It looked like the woman had taken her sisters advice and chosen to lay low for a while to recover from the torture Lex had put her through. A small nagging thought in Lena's mind whispered that she was perhaps lying low to also nurse the heart that Lena had broken.

Frowning at that thought, Lena snapped back upright and glared furiously at her monitor. That woman only had herself to blame. She was the one who had chosen to be dishonest from the start with Lena. And Lena would be damned if she let thoughts of that woman interfere with the running of her company. She sat up determined and stared back at the monitor, furiously willing herself to work. But her heart would not keep quiet. She looked past her PC and her gaze landed on the couch. Memories of them sitting together, laughing as they enjoyed a big belly burger, came flooding in, squeezing her already aching heart.

A knock on the door startled her from her melancholy thoughts. Eve came in and handed her a book sized envelope "Delivery from CatCo"

Lena took the envelope and tore it open, puzzled. She hadn't been expecting any deliveries today "Who is it from?"

Eve shrugged and said "It came from the office of James Olsen"

Frowning, Lena reached inside and retrieved a small leather journal. Curiosity peaked, she opened the journal to its first page. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw petals belonging to a myriad of flowers, pressed into each page of the journal. She rapidly flipped through the journal, until she found a small card pressed into its middle.

Holding up the card, she read

"Lena,

Each page in this journal has petals from the 100s of bouquets you sent to fill my office on the day I first saved your life. When I saw those flowers, I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that you deserved all of my trust. I resolved then and there that I would tell you who I am. But then I saw you, and you said that Kara Danvers, not Supergirl was your hero…

And I could do nothing else but foolishly cling on to that rare gift, one which I had never been afforded before. A gift that no one else other than you has given to me. The gift to just be myself.

That was also the day I knew that I would one day fall in love with you.

I was right.

 _\- Kara_ "

Lena felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes. As though sensing that the card was from the woman, Eve asked timidly "Will Ms. Danvers be joining you for lunch? Or would you like me to set up a reservation for the two of you at that Chinese place, Ms. Danvers loves?"

Placing the card back in the journal, Lena opened a drawer, and furiously shoved the journal in it. Slamming the drawer shut, she gave her very best scary smile to Eve, whose mouth promptly dropped open in fear

"That will absolutely NOT be necessary. Also make sure to inform security that Ms. Danvers is not to be allowed inside the premises, no matter what the circumstances"

Swiveling her chair to decisively face the monitor, Lena raised an eyebrow at her assistant, who was looking at her with an expression of concern. Collecting herself, Eve nodded shakily and hurried out of the building.

Lena thought furiously to herself. She would not let that woman manipulate her once again. No matter what she did, Lena's defenses would never ever be worn down again. She would never again let anyone get so close to her. No matter how many smiles that woman had brought her, the kind of pain she was feeling now, was definitely not worth it.

Lena did her best to ignore the voice in her head that said that the pain was more than worth the happiness she had brought to Lena's dark and lonely life. She shook her head resolutely. Lena Luthor would not let herself be wooed. Especially not by a woman who had broken her trust on so many levels.

xx—xx—xx-

Lena lay down on her couch, nursing her fifth glass of wine.

Things were not just getting out of hand, but were now bordering on getting utterly ridiculous.

The flower journal, had been followed with lunch deliveries from Noonans, Big Belly burger and then a patisserie in France that Lena remembered vaguely mentioning in a conversation to the woman.

The woman had sent her the last pot sticker she had saved and it had taken all of Lena's will power to not smile at the gesture. And then the woman had the temerity to send the only friend she had left in the world, to her. Sam had arrived with Ruby in tow. And she had listened patiently to Lena.

Elated at discovering that her friend was also the superhero who had saved her, upset at the way the woman had chosen to keep her secret hidden from Lena, thoughtful at having found out that she had pursued Lena both as the superhero and her human alter ego, and finally smiling softly at the barrage of gifts Lena had been receiving in the last week.

When Lena had told her that she had absolutely no intention of giving in to the woman's relentless efforts to romance her, Sam had merely snorted and proceeded to cover it up, by pretending to take a sip of wine.

And then today, Lena had received a bracelet with a curious symbol carved on it. It had taken less time than Lena was proud to admit, to decipher that the symbol was Kryptonian, and even less time for her to reach for Lex's research and begin decoding the meaning of the symbol

Lena looked down at the bracelet in her hand, her eyes tracing over the symbol shaped like two interlocking diamonds. She knew the meaning of it now

 _Eternity_

It was time for her to confront the woman. Time for her to tell her to stop sending Lena gifts. At this rate, Lena had no doubt that the next gift she would receive would be an engagement ring.

For the first time in a week, Lena let herself think of that name. That one name, which had the power to destroy all of Lena's carefully built walls, filling Lena's heart with more emotions than she knew how to handle

Kara.

Lena let herself whisper the name like a prayer.

She had to meet Kara and tell her to stop. Her heart was simply not equipped to handle any more of this.

xx—xx—xx

Kara stood at her door. She had heard that familiar beloved heart beat coming closer and closer. Kara swayed on the spot, tears threatening to spill over at finally having that beloved sound so close to her after so much time.

She wiped her eyes furiously, not wanting the tears to cloud her vision and prevent her from taking in the sight of the woman she loved. A vision that she had been denied for far too long. She waited impatiently as determined footsteps made their way down the corridor. Kara heard her hesitate for a breath, before a fist was raised and a resolute knock sounded on the door.

Kara yanked the door open, startling Lena mid-motion. The dark haired woman's mouth fell open in a gasp and her hand froze mid-air. Green eyes caught her own. The two woman merely stood at the door, drinking each other in.

Blinking herself out of the trance, and wanting Lena to come into her apartment so she could keep the CEO with her for some time, Kara moved aside and asked gently "Coming in?"

She watched the dark haired woman swallow nervously, before she looked away from Kara and entered the apartment resolutely. Kara watched Lena's back and shut the door, quietly smiling to herself, when the motion caused the CEO to flinch slightly with nerves.

She saw Lena's fists clench as she looked down studying Kara's floor. She heard the woman take a deep breath, before she turned around and faced Kara with resolution etched in her face.

Kara steeled herself, waiting for the CEO to begin berating her, but found herself confused when the resolution in the CEOs face faded away into a quiet desperation.

Concerned blue eyes tracked the CEO, as Lena made her way to the couch and sank down gracelessly.

Kara followed her tentatively, and took a seat, making sure to keep a respectful distance between them.

She saw the CEO nervously swallow, and look resolutely at nothing but Kara's TV "This entire week I have found myself asking the same question over and over again. Why? Why Kara didn't you tell me?"

Kara swallowed down her guilt. Despite the fact that the circumstance was less than ideal, Kara finally had the luxury of being honest with Lena, and that made Kara feel free for the first time

"I wanted to…so many times"

Lena waved her hand "I'm not talking about before…I'm talking about after.." She turned around to face Kara furiously "After you came into my office and told me that you loved me"

Kara flinched at the ferocity of Lena's expression. All her carefully constructed arguments, all the words she had memorized carefully as she lay awake in bed, dreaming about what she would say if she were to ever find herself alone with Lena, flew out of her mind. She stammered gracelessly "I…I didn't know if you would ever let yourself love me if you were to find out that I was Supergirl"

She saw barely contained fury make its way into Lena's eyes. Knowing that she would perhaps never ever get a chance to make things right again, Kara knew that the words she spoke now would have to be the right ones. A feat that seemed impossible, now that she had finally found herself in the company of the woman she craved, after so long. All Kara could think about was wanting to mentally catalogue those brilliant green eyes, despite the fury she saw in them.

She saw Lena's strong jaw clench "And am I supposed to take it that your need to make me fall in love with you, trumps my choice to love or not love you?"

Perturbed, Kara saw the woman exhale loudly and look away. The woman placed her hands on her knees and made a motion as if to get up.

Reaching out with uncertain arms, Kara almost touched those tense shoulders but held back at the last moment "Wait Lena! Please hear me out this once! And I promise that after listening to me, if you find my reasons insufficient, I.., I will abide by your decision, no matter what that may be! But, please listen to me. Please don't…don't leave"

Kara held back the "me" she wanted to so desperately tag on to that last sentence. Just as she held back the sob that was threatening to burst out.

Green eyes looked at her, anger fading quickly at the anguish in Kara's eyes, to be replaced by a neutral expression that Kara absolutely loathed. Lena should never have to conceal the way she felt from Kara.

She watched in relief as Lena sighed and looked away. The woman wrapped her arms about herself, looking lost for a moment. Kara ached to reach out and comfort her, but knew that she had lost that right. She saw the CEO nod glumly and sit back on the couch.

Caressing those tense features with her eyes, Kara made up her mind to hold nothing back. She began softly "You know, home is such a strange concept. When I was 13, home meant the strong soft arms of my mother, the red sky of my planet, and the tall spires of Argo city"

She smiled as Lena's eyes met hers, curiosity replacing the hurt in them. Even now, at her lowest, Lena could not turn off her brilliant mid, as it eagerly scrambled to store this new piece of information. Extending her arm behind the couch, in an effort to be closer, Kara said gently "When I came here, to this planet, I knew that I would never ever find home again. The closest I ever came to finding it, was with Alex. But even she doesn't see me as just Kara. She can never forget for one moment that I have these powers, because she is always afraid that I'm going to get myself in trouble because of them. No matter how hard she tries, she can never look at me and see me without my powers"

Kara looked at Lena, and wondered if she realized that her eyes had softened with sympathy and tenderness. Bolstered by the obvious care she saw in those eyes, Kara said softly "Imagine then, what it must have felt like to finally find home again. Imagine what it must have felt like for someone, who has felt lost and adrift in this vast cosmos, to finally find an anchor."

Smiling at the question she saw in Lena's eyes, and the impatience she saw in parted red lips, Kara said "Imagine what it must have felt like for me, when someone said that I was their favorite, and not Supergirl. I cannot tell you how immeasurably priceless I found the gift you gave me Lena. The gift of you seeing me for just me, and not my powers, and admiring me, just for me and not my powers. I knew then that home was a place where I felt completely myself. And I knew from the day you said Kara Danvers and not Supergirl was your hero, that I had found my home with you. And that is a concept which I thought I had lost forever. You made the lost 13 year old girl in me, shipwrecked and alone in the vastness of space, with no chance of returning to her lost planet, feel at home Lena"

Kara reached out and gently rubbed the moisture about to leak from the corner of Lena's eyes. "I know that what I did was unforgivably selfish. But I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Of losing my home Lena. Not again."

Shaking her head as she saw Lena about to say something, she said "Please let me finish. I am not done. There is so much that you need to hear. If you were to walk out of this door right now, I need to make sure that you don't at least walk out, feeling like you haven't had the closure you so richly deserve"

Clasping her hands in front of her, Kara began "I wanted to tell you that I am Supergirl for such a long time. Especially after the entire Kryptonite debacle. I wanted to tell you how foolish I was to have not trusted you. I wanted to tell you how utterly idiotic I was to not trust my best friend. But I couldn't. I saw how quickly, how completely you shuttered yourself from a part of me, after our very first argument then. I couldn't bear it if you shut Kara Danvers out as well. I knew then that what i felt for you was beyond what someone feels for their best friend"

Kara sighed as she saw the shutters back in Lena's eyes "Perhaps you can forgive Supergirl not trusting you. But I know you must find it difficult to forgive the fact that Kara Danvers did not. I know that you've wondered why Supergirl had cause to lash out so vehemently against you. The reason has always been the same. I loved you completely, not just as Kara Danvers, or supergirl, but with every fibre of my being. I couldn't digest the fact that Lena, my best friend and the woman I loved, was the one who had actively tried to find a way to manufacture the substance I abhor the most on this planet."

She saw Lena sigh and run a restless hand through her hair "Kara, now that I know who you really are, it isn't really that difficult to understand why you acted the way I did. And you know as well as I do that in light of recent events, we've both put the entire kryptonite thing behind us…so, please don't skirt around the real issue here"

Kara gulped nervously "I am not trying to. I just want to make sure that I leave nothing unsaid"

She saw those inscrutable green eyes, trained patiently on hers again. Unable to look anymore into those eyes, which had once been filled with so much warmth for her, Kara looked away and clasped her hands in front of her "I didn't know what to do Lena. You were so angry with Supergirl. I knew that if I were to tell you who I am, you would never again let me be close to you again. You would shove what you felt for me into one of those tiny boxes that you build in your mind, and shut me out forever. And perhaps I could live with the remainder of my life without seeing your smile, without you, without my home. I have done it before, although this time around I am not entirely sure I would have survived."

Seeing Lena flinch at those words, Kara smiled wryly "I would have told you my secret even then. Despite the surety of never seeing you again, if the only cost of my decision had been my happiness. But what about yours, Lena? I am not trying to brag here Lena, but I know how much I mean to you, despite what you may or may not have said explicitly. I knew that if you chose to shut me out, you would walk away embittered. You would trust the world even less, and never ever let anyone get close to you again. I knew that the world would never again be a place filled with light and hope, but a dark gloomy place to you. How could it be otherwise, knowing that you had been betrayed by the one person whom you trusted? I knew that if I were to divulge my secret, I would push you into deciding on spending your life all alone. And I would never be able to forgive myself for robbing you of any chance of future happiness"

Kara lifted her gaze and saw green eyes filled with tears staring back at her. Her gaze lowered to see trembling lips caught between pearly teeth. She continued gently "I knew that the only way this would end well, for the secret to not be a crime any longer, was if I could get you to forgive the one part of me you disliked so violently. Somehow in my mind I figured that if you were to like and trust supergirl again, then you would perhaps not be so mad at me, when I told you that I was Supergirl. That perhaps me being Supergirl wouldn't be as big a deal to you, and things would somehow be magically alright"

She smiled sheepishly at the incredulous look she received. Rubbing her hands in embarrassment, Kara continued "But then I admit that my plan to get you to like Supergirl got out of hand. I miscalculated. I only thought you would like Supergirl as a friend. But the way you looked at me when I was Supergirl was intoxicating to me. The way you admired Kara Zor-el, made me feel like I was back in Krypton, on the seat of the high council I was once destined to take. And I felt an illicit pleasure in being able to pursue you, in a way that I never could as shy, meek and ordinary Kara Danvers."

Seeing the anger in Lena's eyes, she smiled "I am a moron. I should have known that to you, Supergirl would never hold a candle to Kara Danvers. It's funny. I was supposed to be the smartest child of my generation in Krypton. And yet when it came to the most important relationship in my life, I have made the dumbest mistakes of my life"

Seeing the smirk on Lena's face, Kara chuckled and leaned back, running her hand through her hair. She had said all there had been to say. And even to her ears it felt insufficient, lacking somehow. She could have done so many things better. But she hoped that at least she had helped assuage whatever bitterness Lena must be feeling. She hoped that when Lena walked out of that door, her heart would still be open and trusting, and that she would still have some hope left in her.

"I know how difficult this must be for you Lena. I am not asking you to forgive me. I certainly don't think I deserve it. All I want for you is happiness. And I know that if you don't understand why I acted the way I did, then you will only blame yourself for my bad decisions. And perhaps wrongly feel guilty of your decision. I just want you to know that your decision was the right one. And I hope that you'll never doubt for one instance that you deserve all the happiness in the world Lena. All through this, your behavior has been nothing but honorable. You have done nothing but prove that you are bone deep good Lena."

She felt the couch beside her shift.

"So to summarize, you didn't tell me that you were Supergirl because you thought that I would shut myself off from the world, and close myself of from all chance of future happiness?"

Kara gulped and nodded, staring ahead resolutely, too afraid to see what she would find if she were to turn and look into those green eyes. Her judgement was surely coming. She would once again know what it was like to lose her home.

She heard Lena exhale shakily "I outsmarted Lex, and I've built tech that is light years ahead of what anyone on earth could possibly build. I was a part of MENSA, and there is no one else on this planet who has an IQ higher than mine. And despite all this so called brilliance, I can't believe that my mind never caught onto the fact that you are supergirl. And it should have. All those lame excuses. You actually once told me that you flew in a bus!"

She looked at Lena then, only to see anguished green eyes looking back at her. Lena laughed bitterly "But my heart knew. All this time it knew exactly who you were underneath that cape. It knew. Why else would I act out so harshly to a superhero whom I knew was justified in being angry at having been lied at? Why would I so callously refuse to forgive Supergirl, despite the numerous times she begged and pleaded. My heart knew all along that it was you. And then when you asked me to look at you, see you as someone who was not infallible as Supergirl appeared, who was just as human and just as capable of making mistakes, it knew. My gut was screaming at me to recognize the blond angel in front of me. It was screaming at me to put two and two together, when you confessed that you had a sister. But my brain refused to accept that both the blond women who confessed their love for me, were infact one and the same. All because a big part of me refused to believe that my best friend could keep such a huge secret for me. "

Despite herself, Kara reached out to touch tense arms "Lena…I can't tell you how sorry…"

Lena ripped her arms away from Kara's touch and she stood up "You're sorry? What exactly are you sorry for Kara? Are you sorry for having lied to me throughout the course of our friendship? Or are you sorry that it has all come to this despite your best efforts to prevent this from happening?"

Unable to stop the tears trailing from her eyes, Kara reached out, "Please Lena..Dont be so upset…Please"

She didn't know what she was begging for. All she wanted to do was to take away the pain she saw brimming over in Lena's eyes. She would give anything to erase that pain

She saw those green eyes look at her strangely "Please what? Please don't leave so upset, Lena? Or is it please don't leave me, Lena?"

Kara felt her heart stop. She would not be weak. She would never ever put her needs in front of the woman who stood before her now "Please don't leave so upset, Lena. Let me make this up to you. Please"

She saw Lena swallow painfully "How? How are you going to make this up to me? What more could you possibly be willing to part with, to sacrifice, to make this right?"

Kara searched those green eyes that continued to look at her strangely, and voiced the only thought in head "Anything…I would give everything up to make this right Lena…Just! Just tell me what to do, and I'll do it!"

Her heart stopped as she saw resolution make its way into those green eyes, and she saw Lena take one quick step, closing the distance between them. Lena's sweet breath washed over her lips, and Kara closed her eyes, unable to resist the heady sensation of her senses being suddenly flooded with all things Lena.

"Kiss me"

Her eyes flew open in shock. She couldn't have heard that right. She looked into green eyes which were now staring into her own with amusement

"You are right. You are a moron if you thought that I was capable of holding a grudge against you. I challenge you to find even one universe where I am capable of staying mad at you"

Kara felt hope bloom so quickly in her chest, that it became unbearably painful. But despite the amusement she now saw in those green eyes, she couldn't help but question her good fortune. How could Lena possibly find it in herself to forgive her? Why would she forgive her?

A gentle hand came up to cup her cheek, and a rough calloused thumb gently stroked her cheek. Her powers had always made her supersensitive, but nothing could have prepared her for this touch. She felt the caress, trickle down her neck, settle in her chest, and bloom warmth into her stomach.

Answering the unspoken question in her eyes, Lena said "You don't have a selfish bone in your body. I remember the pain in your eyes when you held yourself back from kissing me, after you confessed that you loved me. I remember the concern in your eyes when you revealed your identity to me as you took what you thought must have been your dying breath. You weren't even concerned that you were dying . All you wanted was to make sure that I hear the truth about you from your own lips, instead of hearing it from your sister. I knew the moment you let my monster of a brother inject Kryptonite into you that you loved me. And now that I know that you love me so much that it obscures even your awesome alien intelligence, into concocting harebrained schemes, all I want to do is kiss you"

There was no stopping it now. The hope she felt now, spilled as tears from her eyes. Green eyes softened, as they gently caught and rubbed way the tears trickling down her cheek.

"In all your dumb calculations, how did you never stop to consider, that just as you can't stay away from me, I can't bear to stay away from you either? Why do you think I am here in your apartment you moron?...ok, now stop crying. You're such a big adorable cry baby"

Kara laughed at those teasing eyes, and flung herself into Lena's arms. Feeling the heart beneath her beat in an unfamiliar new rhythm that was beautifully fast, Kara sighed happily

She felt an insistent hand tug her back, and saw green eyes searching her face before they dropped to her lips, and then look back into her eyes hesitantly.

With a trembling hand, Kara exerted all her will power to be gentle as she cupped Lena's face and brought their lips together.

The entire world exploded. The velvet of Lena's lips slid against hers, and stoked a desire so complete that it had Kara moaning. Impatient, Lena pressed closer, and Kara's body awoke exultantly, pinpricks of desire flooding at every point Lena's body met her own. The delicious swell of Lena's breasts beneath her own, the fullness of her waist against her fingertips, had Kara opening herself to Lena's insistent tongue, now slowly stroking her lips and her desire.

When she felt Lena's tongue slide and tangle with her own, Kara stopped thinking altogether as she surrendered to the sweet spiciness of Lena's taste, more addictive than the spiciest potsticker, and sweeter than Noonan's best sticky bun. But when Lena's teeth gently tugged at her lower lip, Kara felt her desire overwhelm her, and her fingers itch to crush Lena against her. Opening her eyes, at the realization that such an action would quite literally crush Lena, Kara gasped and pulled away

Seeing dazed green eyes open and meet her own, Kara felt her self-control slip dangerously. She saw the brunette swallow, and speak with a voice grown hoarse with desire

"Wow! I guess third time is the charm. Who knew that I, the great Lena Luthor would actually have to beg someone thrice to get them to kiss me"

Unable to stop herself, Kara kissed Lena "You won't have to ever again" she whispered. Enjoying the way, Lena shivered at the huskiness of her voice, Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and hoisted her up.

Lena moaned at the show of strength, and wrapped her legs tightly around Kara's waist. Unbearably turned on, Kara reached up with a free hand and tugged at Lena, crushing her lips against Kara's. Drowning in the sensation of Lena's lips moving sensuously against her own, Kara blindly made her way to the couch and sat down. Closing her eyes, she laid her head back as Lena apparently unsatisfied with kissing her mouth alone, drew back and began trailing kisses down her neck. Quick nimble fingers had already undone the buttons on her shirt, and were now splayed against her abdomen. Lena moaned against her neck and bit down gently, as her fingers greedily explored the musculature of Kara's abdomen.

Feeling her control slip away entirely, Kara moved her hands away from Lena and placed them on the couch on either side.

Perturbed by the absence of Kara's hands on her, Lena drew back. Reluctantly, Kara opened her eyes and met bashful green eyes staring at her "Sorry! Was that too much? I am sorry. I didn't mean to rush you. We can go slow love…. if you want."

She smiled at the endearment. Kara wondered if it was possible for a Kryptonian to get a heart attack. Feeling her desire fade away and tenderness take its place, Kara braved placing a gentle hand on Lena's thigh around her, and stroked gently

"Say that again"

She saw a dark eyebrow arch in amusement, and green eyes laugh into hers "You first!"

Smiling Kara cupped Lena's cheek and looked deep into those eyes, wanting to convey in its entirety the depth of her love for the woman straddling her "I love you, Lena"

She saw infinite tenderness replace the amusement in those eyes. Warm lips pressed against her forehead, and Kara closed her eyes. A soft whisper floated down like a benediction

"I am so in love with you, Kara Zor-el Danvers"

She felt those words spark something and set her veins on fire. Grasping the back of Lena's neck, she brought those velvet lips to hers again. She felt every ache, every past pain slip away, as Lena kissed her languidly, slow sweet and deep.

Parting, Lena rested her forehead against Kara's "We had better stop, or I am not going to stop myself from taking you to bed"

Kara felt herself shiver deliciously at the words. Seeing the hesitance in Lena's eyes, Kara quickly assuaged "Its not that I don't want to. Trust me I want to! I mean..you're you..and I'm me..and we're in love..and I want to..god, I want to!"

Stopping, when she heard the music of Lena'a laughter, Kara couldn't do anything more than smile dopily at the woman in her arms

"Its just that I need to learn how to control my strength around you. Just give me a little time to get used to this…I've…I've never done this with a human before"

She watched as Lena looked at her gently, and turned her face into the hand that reached to cup her cheek "Take all the time you need Kara. I would wait an eternity for you"

Smiling, Kara laid back on the couch, and pulled Lena on top of her

"Well you're in luck. Cause you won't have to wait that long to make out with me"

Kara gulped at the devilish smile Lena gave her and closed her eyes, submitting to what she now knew would be pure sexual torture. But smiling despite it all, because she finally had the woman, whom she loved, her soulmate, in her arms.

 **A/N: Please do leave a note. Dying to know your thoughts on this fic**


End file.
